


The Last Von Brandt

by ToastTSA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fight for Freedom, Gen, Medieval, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastTSA/pseuds/ToastTSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outsider whom grows up in a land free of restraint and constant supervision might describe Feldia as a strange place; a land where the rule of each country is dominated by an organization mostly referred to as "The Order." The Order has tasked itself with removing humanity's "greatest" known threat: mages. Anyone unfortunate enough to be born with magic in their veins often finds themselves hunted down by the knights of the Order -- their fate a bloody mess. </p>
<p>The civilians are surprisingly docile towards their rulers despite the oppressive measures established to keep them in line. Most are oblivious to their predicament, assuming these commands are meant to keep them safe, after all magic is too dangerous to be contained, it must be destroyed. But others have found themselves reaching a revelation. Others are beginning to realize that perhaps the Order has been in the wrong for centuries. </p>
<p>Perhaps, it is time for change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Began

Fire...

_F I R E . . ._

Flames, clawing at the sky, grabbing at the moon and its stars. Reaching, r e a c h i n g -- begging for salvation.

The young boy in his mother's arms knows little of this reality. His father is at their side, carrying what few pieces of luggage they can still call their own. The boy thinks only of the small doll tucked away in one of the bags, wondering how long it will be until he can see his little bunny again.

The smoke licks at his nose, but his mother ushers him to not look back. _Never look back._

Had he turned to look he might have noted the mansion, once his great home, was now set aflame. Had he listened he would have realized that aside from the crackling of embers came the sounds of pained screams and steel against steel. Had he wondered more he might have questioned why they were running.

Had he known, he might have cried.

But no.

All the sorrow had left with that single match... _it only took one._

Now, they were little more than lost -- a forgotten memory of the past. It was time for them to disappear into the background.

Surely, they were unhappy. Surely, they were destroyed. This was not the future they had hoped for their son, this was not the legacy their family wished to carry. This was not the life that they had hoped to live.

But justice would come;

_\-- and it would be swift._


	2. Diplomacy

The itchy collar digs into his neck as he awkwardly pulls at his sleeve. The room is bustling with activity, mostly filled with individuals from houses of nobility while the rest are petty servants pouring wine and serving dishes. Kosef cannot fit himself within either group.

The son of a general, he was never sure what that entailed; whether it gave him the rankings of a grand noble, or the standing as a servant of the state. Perhaps he was meant to be in some middle ground, some grey area that made his predicament unclear to everyone, especially himself. Either way, he knew he stood out. Not particularly built like a soldier and similarly lacking the intellect to hold his ground amongst sages, the most he could pull was a bright smile and a polite demeanor. It seemed to work more often than not.

As another noble left his acquaintance he checked the window, hoping to steal a glance at a soon-setting sun. Unfortunately, the star held high, marking this party far from over. With any luck he'd endure another round of questions from curiously-greedy nobles before ever getting a chance to slip away from the bustle of crowds and into the comforting calm of the city.

Sure enough, as he glances around the room for any signs of his friends, a noblewoman walks over. She decides to shake his hand, and smiles as if they’ve always known one another, choosing to make small talk that easily masks her true intentions. She refers to him as a “handsome young man” and though he tries to keep the conversation simple it slowly devolves into the topic of her daughter, hoping that perhaps the lovely Angelica could win Kosef’s hand in marriage. Kosef throws her the default answer: “I’m still thinking about." It's as close to the truth as he's willing to get, especially since marriage seems like it's a long ways away. Then there is a tug at his arm, and as he glances over his shoulder, the confusion is washed away with relief. Someone has finally come to save him.

“Lief, how are you doing my friend?” Kosef asks with a grin, wrapping his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Kosef I-- oh. Excuse us ma’am.” Lief feigns surprise. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take him away from you. We have a bit of an... _incident_ that we need to take care of.”

“Really? And what’s that?” The noblewoman seems sour, skeptical, and a tad peeved. Kosef wonders what exactly she expected to get out of their conversation.

“Well, you see, little Jimmy fell down a well, and Kosef is the only person who can help him out."

"Why?" The women questions, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, why?" Kosef adds, biting back a laugh.

"Well you see, my sister _also_ fell down the well, so now Kosef is the only person left in Ellon strong enough to lift them both out at the same time. Does that make sense?" By the expression on the woman's face it most definitely did not make sense, but before she could respond Lief straightened up. "Oh, you hear that? Now Jimmy's crying, see this is what happens when you stall. C'mon Kosef, we can't wait any longer!"

"Of course," Kosef remarked with a nod, allowing himself to be pulled off without a second glance. Lief maneuvered them through the room over to a small corner where Diana, otherwise known as Lief's sister, sat in wait.

"It's about time," she commented as the duo drew closer, pulling uncomfortably at her waistband. "Is it too early to ditch?"

"It's always too early to ditch," Lief retorted as he fixed his cuff. "But we might as well, unless you want to stick around for another speech."

"I'll pass." Kosef had enough of politics for one evening, the nobles could interrogate him another night.

"Sounds good to me, let's head out before people start asking questions." Diana seemed all too eager to change attires, and for once Kosef could contest to that. The frilly shirts did not look well on him.

It took a moment for the trio to slip out of the main room. They had nearly escaped, evading the watchful eyes of their parents, when the very _last_ person they had hoped to see appeared: Maria. The woman was Kosef's personal stewardess, hired by his father to make sure Kosef kept to his studies and also avoided getting in trouble. Evidently, he was doing neither of those at the moment, so her attention had been drawn. Unfortunately, she was the one thing that stood between them and long awaited freedom.

"Kosef, where are you running off to? The party is inside." The look she shot his way made it clear that she could already tell they were up to something.

"Um, well, you see--"

"Ma'am, haven't you heard?" Lief interjected. Kosef had to fight back the sigh of relief.

"Heard what?"

"About little Jimmy, you know, the priest's boy."

Maria eyed him, skeptical. "I haven't heard of a 'Jimmy,' especially not one who's the son of a priest."

Lief shook his head. "See, that's the problem with this city. No one knows anyone around here. First Jimmy get's mugged then Kosef gets jumped--"

"Wait, Kosef got jumped?!" Maria gasped, immediately looking from Lief to Kosef, who seemed just as shocked.

Feeling the need to respond, the supposed victim threw in his two cents before either of his friends could attempt to stop him. "Um, yeah! Some guys jumped me the other day. They took my coin, and my sandwich."

There was a moment of silence as the group began to accept the ridiculousness of such a situation. It was hard to tell whether or not Maria believed the story, from the looks of it Kosef's addition had done little to help. But nevertheless it was hard to tell if things had gone completely downhill, as the quiet provided very few answers. In the end, Lief was the one who chose to break the silence. "Oh, do you hear that? Sounds like little Jimmy's getting mugged again. C'mon guys, let's go help him!" Before Maria could so much as respond the trio was bolting for the exit, narrowly avoiding a servant along the way.

Diana snickered. "You sound like a full-blown politician, brother. The only thing that comes out of your mouth is bullshit."

"I know," he replied. "I'm practicing."

 

Before making their way over to the marketplace the trio had quickly stopped by Kosef's house to switch attires. Diana seemed most relieved to be out of her heels, especially as they made the long trek out of the noble quarters and into the main city, holding idle chat all along the way. From the looks of it no guardsman had come looking for them, and though knights of the Order watched them as they passed, this was no change from the usual. "Why a _sandwich_ though? Was that really the best you could come up with?"

"Look Lief, you threw me into a situation and I responded. Besides it was probably a really nice sandwich, hypothetically."

"Woah there champ, that's a big word," Diana teased as they drew closer to the bustling square. "Watch your mouth, or you might start talking like Lief."

"Hear that Kosef? She's complimenting you."

"In your dreams, brother."

The two bickering siblings seemed to lose Kosef's attention once the marketplace came into view. The narrow streets and walkways broadened into a large, lively area packed to the brink with shoppers and shop keeps alike. Dozens upon dozens of stands were squeezed together in this tight space, and from the looks of it it seemed like you could find anything here. Food, jewelry, materials, even the blacksmith had a stand of her own. For a man with money, this could be heaven. Kosef, well, he had a few coins to spare.

"C'mon guys, let's see what they have for sale."

Almost immediately the group split. Diana made her way to the blacksmith's stand while Lief departed to the shop littered with musical instruments. For some time Kosef simply wandered, not quite sure what he was looking for but knowing it had to be here somewhere. He wandered and wandered, always admiring from a far. Eventually, one stand caught his eye. It was practically drowning in books, the keeper barely noticeable behind mounds of text. As Kosef drew closer the little old woman ignored him, instead focusing on the piece of literature before her. It took a moment of him awkwardly standing to the side, examining the spines, before she finally looked up. With one swift movement she pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and sat straight. "Can I help you, boy?"

Kosef cleared his throat. "Do you have anything that talks about... plants?"

The woman eyed him unsurely. "What kinds of plants?"

"Well, you know... plants."

"You need to be more specific. What kinds, fake or real? Giant or small? The kind that will eat your flesh or that make a nice soup?"

"Oh, probably the second one. For all of them."

The woman nodded, as if considering every option in her, before standing up. She hobbled over to one section of the stand, beginning to shuffle through a large stack of books before she pulled one out from underneath the pile. With a puff she blew dust off the cover, wiping the rest off with her hand for good measure. Then she turned back and slammed it on the counter. "This one," she began. "Will tell you all you need to know. Just read the descriptions carefully, plants can be deceptive little creatures."

Kosef nodded as he examined the work before him. It was hundreds of pages long with dozens of plants described each page. He wasn't sure how he was expected to find what he needed, but at least it was alphabetized. "How much do I owe you?"

"What, for this old thing? It's about to fall apart, look the pages are separating from the spine." She made her point by opening the book and shaking it, noting that some of the paper came loose. Kosef was sure to catch them on the way down. "You can keep it, boy. No one will buy that thing from me anyway." Before Kosef could argue the woman returned to her seat and returned to her book. There was a pause as Kosef considered just leaving, before his conscious convinced him otherwise. Pulling out his coin purse, he left a single silver before he taking his book and walking off. Perhaps he overpaid but he'd rather do that than not pay at all. Diana would have made him go back and do it anyway.

 

Kosef was making his way out of the market, hoping to come across his friends, when he heard some commotion. The second he saw a few guardsman running over towards a crowd Kosef knew there was trouble afoot, and though the smart thing might have been to leave he was far too curious to skip out. Evidently, it was a good thing that he took a look, because when he arrived he spotted a small brawl. Unfortunately, Diana was involved. "Diana, what are you doing!?" he yelled, barely audible over the sound of cheering people. Evidently his friend did not hear him as she continued with the fight, even as the guards drew closer.

A moment passed before Lief appeared at Kosef's side, not exactly shocked but still worried. "What's going on, what happened?"

Kosef shrugged. "I have no idea, I just showed up."

Lief shook his head and sighed. "Does she _want_ to get arrested? Our parents are going to kill her, and then they're going to kill me for letting them kill her. I swear, she can be ridiculous sometimes." They fell quiet as the crowd intensified, watching as Diana clotheslined the poor guy. He would definitely be feeling that in the morning.

Hesitantly, Kosef asked what neither of them really wanted to. "Do you think we should stop her?"

What followed was a pause, as if they ever really considered that as an option. Truthfully they didn't, neither of them wanted to be on the end of Diana's wrath, and obviously she was extremely pissed. Perhaps it was over money, perhaps it was over something a lot less important, but either way their decision was unanimous.

"That seems like a bad idea."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

With that decision they simply watched until the guards managed to push their ways through the excited crowd. Upon the blatant involvement of law enforcement the people dispersed, happy for the entertainment but not appreciative enough to get arrested (with the exception of a daring few). It was at that moment that Lief and Kosef finally decided to do something as Diana was restrained and her victim was assessed for any permanent damage. At the very least his nose was definitely broken.

"What is going on!?" Lief questioned as if he hadn't just witnessed the entire thing.

"Stay back," one of the guards warned, though it was unclear whether or not it was for legal reasons or for safety.

"This asshole kicked a dog," Diana answered, spitting at the broken heap on the floor. "Dick."

Kosef and Lief looked at each other, not quite sure if such actions deserved a beating but nonetheless not willing to argue. That was a debate for later. Instead, Lief stepped up and entered 'diplomacy mode' with the hopes that they could escape this situation with little more than a fine.

"Good sers," he began, looking to the guards. "This seems to be a big misunderstanding. You see, my sister here is a bit of what you call a 'loose cannon.'" Lief was sure to apply air quotes for emphasis. "She can be very emotional at times and will sometimes commit to rash actions, such as beating up a man over a dog. Now I know this just seems like some petty excuse but I assure you that she can be a very dignified person. In fact the only reason why she really did this is because that dog is very important to her. You see..." As this conversation dragged on it became harder and harder to tell whether or not the guards were actually listening as Lief constructed a fake backstory. Accordingly, his sister had fallen down a well when she was a child and the dog had saved her. Aside from some minor brain damage she escaped unscathed and had vowed to protect the dog ever since. When this man attacked the dog he had inadvertently attacked her, therefore he was actually an instigator while she was the victim.

Evidently, the actual victim was a bit too unconscious to testify against Lief. Perhaps it was that aspect alone that convinced the guards to release Diana, or the fact that they just _really_ wanted him to shut up.

"But this better not happen again," one of the guardsmen warned as he removed the manacles from Diana's wrists.

"Of course sir, you won't be having anymore problems with us." With that, very quickly the group walked off, and as they did Diana shot her brother a look.

"Why am I always falling down a well?"


	3. And Then There's This Asshole

Greatsword: 4lbs

Suit of Armor: 60lbs

Bag of Rocks: 10lbs

Kosef: Utterly exhausted

It was hard to get back into the groove of daily military routine after a lazy leisure period; such a tiresome activity packed with overbearing soreness and not enough curse words to get across how he _really_ felt only seemed to make life harder. Everyday brought another grueling workout, and it made him miss the easy few months where he was allowed to devote himself to his studies. In that time alone Kosef had indulged in various works of literature and science that piqued his interest more than he could have ever expected. But now that time was over, and so he had to return to the life of a soldier. That of course meant he would often find himself encased in a heavy suit of armor, hauling construction supplies to-and-fro in the hot sun until his mentor found it reasonable to stop. The addition of a greatsword didn't help.

It was on his seventh trip back to the mountain of rocks that Kosef finally gave up, allowing his body to collapse under the weight of the metal. Despite the muffle of his helmet he still managed to hear the _tsk_ of disapproval from his mentor, and with a sigh Kosef accepted that this run was far from over.

"Get up Kosef," Maester Mason ordered, and without a second thought he complied. Though a bit encumbered, he was still able to find his footing. Slowly he rose and removed his helmet, wiping sweat from his forehead. A single glance at his mentor made it clear that the old man wasn't too pleased with him today. "You need to train more, it won't get any easier if you're always giving up."

Kosef nodded. "And I suppose the wall won't be built either," he remarked, glancing over his shoulder. He wasn't really sure if the rocks were used for a wall, but they were sure used for something.

"That too," Mason agreed. "But we can worry about that later. Hurry up and change into padded gear, it's time for some sparring."

 

Though the padded armor was a nice switch from the sweaty plate metal prior to, it didn't do much in comparison for protection. It also didn't help that Kosef found himself a bit lousy with a greatsword, poorly trained in comparison to his mentor. He could easily blame it on the time he spent with books rather than weapons, dulling whatever skills he might have already obtained, but truthfully he knew he had never been all that good with a weapon of this size. The same was said for the maces and axes and spears and staves. The only thing he had ever so skillfully wielded was his needles, but that didn't do much on a battlefield. At least not where he was heading.

Training with the dummy was the easy part. Though his blows could be poorly placed, more often than not they knocked the wooden statue around a bit.

Training with this mentor, however, was another story.

Instead, he found himself in the position of the dummy, barely able to protect oneself from the onslaught of blows. Despite the pads he still felt every hit with full impact (something Mason had the habit of referring to as a "reality check") and with each swing he anticipated another bruise.

A strike to the hip, a knock to the side.

A swiped ankle here and a locked arm there, it seemed like all Kosef could do was endure.

Eventually his mentor felt pity, or perhaps shame, and chose to let up. With Kosef a dazed heap on the floor, Maester Mason stepped off of the training mat and began to remove his sparring gear. With a shake of the head he undoubtedly commented on Kosef's notable lack of skill, but his student was simply too out-of-it to hear. You could only get beaten over the head so many times before your ears start ringing to the point of deafening -- that was the best way to describe Kosef's current state.

Sore and sad, Kosef rolled himself off of the mat and began to remove his gear piece-by-piece. The sword was tossed away, and though he put his armor up expecting to be done for the day Mason stood to the side as if more was in store. Kosef struggled to bite back the distraught seeping into his expression. But in some cruel miracle he managed to skip out on his next session, for better or worse, as a familiar face made their way into the training room.

"Hey, is the maester in?" Someone yelled from beyond the door, and as Kosef straightened up to find out just who was wandering about, the answer came with a bang. The door to the training room slammed open, and though Mason's face showed annoyance, he didn't speak a word of it. Then came marching in a boy clad in armor, training sword in hand as if he were about to beat someone with it. Evidently, that was the plan.

"Afternoon Elliot," Maester Mason called from across the room, appearing to occupy himself with a nearby stack of polearms.

Elliot, someone whom Kosef didn't know much of beyond his fiery temper, did not return the greeting. Instead his eyes fell upon Kosef, who wasn't much more than a pitiful mess sitting on the edge of the mat. Without even having to ask, the general's boy could tell what Elliot's intentions were: bad.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said without any of the friendly formalities. "You still owe me a match, runt. Don't think I forgot, you can't run off anymore now that your dad has finally pulled you out of the closet." With each word Elliot drew closer, and Kosef unhappily rose to his feet. After getting two beatings (one from nature and one from his mentor) Kosef had absolutely no intention of fighting this fireball, no matter how much Elliot demanded so.

"Sorry Elliot, can't do it today. I'm real worn out."

"Stop it with the excuses, I've been waiting for this match for months. Now pick up a damn sword and fight me." Kosef shook his head.

"I really can't, sorry."

Elliot only grew more irritated as Kosef shrugged him off, hoping to go past to collect his things and then head home. Perhaps if Kosef had gone the other way things would have turned out differently, but his attempt to step passed only peeved his self-proclaimed rival more. He practically took it as a challenge.

Without any prior warning Elliot pulled his arm back, then snapped it forward in a punch. Knuckles connected with bone, and just as quickly Kosef hit the floor. In an instant Elliot was upon him, landing fist after fist. Kosef blocked each hit as best he could, but didn't dare fight back. Each blow came with full force, but he was at least thankful that the sword wasn't involved. He was also thankful for Mason, who was there to pull Elliot off of him. With very little effort the old man pulled them apart, tossing one to the side while the other lay beaten on the floor. There was no blood, miraculously, but Kosef had already learned his lesson. So had Elliot.

"Do you two always have to go about causing trouble?" Mason spat, stepping between the two of them. "Kosef, get your things and leave. Elliot, get ready for practice, and pray to the gods for mercy."

It didn't take much more than that for Kosef to get to his feet. Admittedly, he was grateful that someone had been able to pull him out of training, but the method was a bit painful. It might have been easier to just stick around and practice. Nevertheless he still grabbed his bag and left, rubbing his face as he made his way out. There would definitely be a bruise there.

 

"He did _what?!"_

"Diana, please don't freak out."

"Who, me? Freaking out? Ha! This isn't me freaking out, this is my _calm_ voice," her words were laced with enough sarcasm to make Kosef flinch. Maybe he should have told Lief about the incident first, that way he could get his story straight and avoid the inevitable wrath of Diana. Thankfully, her anger was not directed at him, but he wasn't sure if that was much better. Elliot was an ass, but he didn't necessarily deserve a beating of this magnitude. He'd be lucky to walk away.

"It was just a punch, it's nothing too big. I mean, you've punch me lots of times."

"Yes but those are _endearing_ punches, and they're never directed at your face. He could have broken your nose, and that would be just sinful."

Before Kosef could reply Lief entered the room, balancing a tray of food along with a rag, a bottle, and a bucket of warm water. He carefully placed each down one-by-one, half listening to Diana' complaints along the way. Then he took the cloth and dipped it into the water, before lifting Kosef's chin. He examined the bruised area and then gently applied the heated cloth. The contact produced a sudden, burning sensation, but Kosef could admit that it felt better.

"I'm telling you Kosef, that brat needs to be taught a lesson. He can't just go around beating up on you like that."

"It was one time Diana, I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Ha! I doubt it, he'll keep pushing you around as long as you let him." Diana shook her head and sighed. "That entire family is a nuisance."

"His sister is nice," Lief pitched in as he applied a cream remedy to the bruise. "She gave me a cake once."

"She was bribing you Lief, so you wouldn't say anything when her brother started beating up Kosef."

Lief almost laughed. "Of course, whatever you say sister dear," he commented with a roll of the eyes.

For minutes after that they sat in silence as Diana paced about, no doubt constructing some cruel plan. Lief provided Kosef with some well needed food and then relaxed by the window, glancing about the street for any activity. Kosef indulged himself in the savory treats, happy to have some time to recuperate after such a tiresome training session. Then, without missing a beat, Lief asked -- "Do you guys want to go camping later?"

Diana and Kosef looked up, a spark in Diana's eyes.

"I mean, not tonight or anything. Just, sometime soon." He turned away from the window to face his companions. "Wouldn't it be nice to get out of the city for a night or two? To just, you know, _escape_?" Without a doubt Diana was in, her gaze turned into that of an excited puppy. Kosef was not nearly as ecstatic, but still interested.

"I'll ask my father, maybe he'll let me go out, just this once."

"Not without a posse," Diana added, but her tone didn't falter.

"Maybe he will this time, you never know. I think he's starting to trust me more. He wants me to be more 'independent.'" None of them actually believed such a statement was true, but they were willing to maintain the denial.

"That's another big word, Kosef. Keep it going and you'll be able to work for the state," Diana joked, but her pointed remark seemed to be ignored by her brother.

"It's settled than," Lief began as he stood up. "We'll go camping. The three of us... and maybe a few more." He shot a glance at Kosef. "Let's hope it's a good night."


	4. Payback

It didn't seem like she should be smiling.

No one should be smiling with a shiner that bad -- eye swollen shut, surrounded by a sickening, purple bruise. It was bound to be painful, or at least a mild discomfort, and from the looks of it it was definitely something worth complaining about.

And yet, she smiled.

"What did you do?" Lief questioned with a shake of the head, already rounding up what he'd need for another aftercare session. He was starting to get good at these things, unfortunately so. It was never his job to pull together the medications and patch people up, that'd always been Kosef's. Oh how the tables turn.

Diana shrugged as she responded. "I taught the little twerp a lesson, just like I said I would."

Lief shook his head, his sister always seemed to be finding trouble. Granted, this wasn't the first time she'd come home with a black eye, but Lief had hoped she'd grow out of the rebellious spirit. Four years later, it was still going strong. At least now she was doing the beating more so than being beaten. "Diana, you know Kosef isn't goin--" Lief didn't even have to finish his sentence before the man in question came strolling in, oblivious to what he was walking in on. But it only took a glance to realize the situation, and with that came his next outburst.

"Diana! What happened?!"

She snickered. "If you think this is bad, you should see Elliot."

"What'd you do to him?" Lief halfheartedly questioned as he sent a servant to fetch them a bucket of water. He was already pulling together another berry remedy.

Diana's grin only widened with such a question, and proudly she retorted: "I broke his fucking fingers."

The image alone was painful, but Lief simply shook his head. "You're so troublesome, sister."

Not a moment later the servant returned, and as quickly as he had before, Lief began to treat the wound. With a rag in hand he started to apply pressure, enough to cause Diana to wince, but overall the most distressed person in the room appeared to be Kosef. "I can't believe you attacked him," he began. "I told you not to, I didn't want to make this a problem. Now he's just going to want to fight me more!"

"Doubt it, he couldn't even punch _with_ his fingers in working order. He won't be able to do much with them busted.

"Say that to your black eye," Lief murmured.

Diana rolled her eyes. "My point is he'll leave you alone now. And if not then he can come pick another fight with me, and I'll break the rest of his fingers."

Kosef didn't seem all that ready to accept it. He didn't want to get Diana in trouble over something like this, she was already in hot water with the guards and her parents. But that thought alone wasn't enough to stop her from describing the fight in detail, at the very least it was something to be proud of. Her friends simply sat and listened as Lief remedied the wound and Kosef could do little more than sit around.

"Look, I'll be honest, I didn't go about picking a fight." Lief gets a laugh out of that. "Seriously, I just wanted him to apologize. He was a dick and he needed to get over himself. Kosef didn't do anything wrong about walking away, Elliot was just being a jerk. So I confronted him about it." Diana describes having difficulty finding her target at first, seemingly he was particularly busy that day. She'd go one place and he'd already be off to another, it was tiresome, and she'd almost given up at one point. But then she'd managed to corner him as he entered the noble quarters, and that was her chance. "I went up to him and said 'hey Elliot, I need to talk to you' even though I really wanted to say 'hey fuckface come over here and fight me.' You see, I was _controlling_ myself." Diana pauses for a moment as Lief applies the last of the remedy before continuing with her story.

"As I was saying, I went up just to talk to him. But from the moment he saw me I could already tell he already wasn't happy, because he was glaring. I decided to try and pull some of that diplomacy bullshit Lief's always doing, but he got snappy. I think he was mostly pissed that we were talking about Kosef, but I like to think that he's just naturally an asshole. Anyway, I tried to defuse the situation, but it seemed to only make matters worse. Instead of backing down he started picking for a fight, said some choice words about Kosef that I'm far too _ladylike_ to repeat on my own free will; but the final straw was when he decided to spit in my face."

Lief sighed and shook his head. "I knew Elliot could be stupid, but I didn't know he was _that_ stupid." Lief had learned the hard way that you just don't pick a fight with Diana. Ever. He figured everyone else learned that lesson one way or another, Elliot's way just so happened to be the hard way.

"Well he realized his mistake, it was just a moment too late. We went to blows, I swung first. It didn't do much but it sure surprised him, I guess he didn't expect me to pick a fight there of all places. But once he realized I was serious he started fighting back. He landed one lucky shot, right to my eye." Diana pointed at her shiner. "But he wasn't able to do much else, and I probably could've just kicked his ass and left it at that. Thing is, I needed to make sure he remembered that he'd fucked up, so I grabbed his two good fingers and snapped them right in half." Diana showcases the action with her hand, grabbing her index and middle fingers and then pulling them back, not enough to snap, just to showcase what she meant. Her companions winced, rightfully so. They couldn't imagine Elliot's hand looked all that intact afterwards. Diana continued.

"At that point he was yelling, I think he might've been crying too. Either way, some people ran over and separated us. He got taken off to fix his hand and the guardsmen told me to leave before I caused more problems. I don't know about you two, but I was pretty satisfied, so I came straight home." Diana sat back in her seat, happy with what'd she done. Kosef could not necessarily say he was relieved, but it was better than nothing. If Diana's word held true, then maybe Elliot really would leave him alone.

"Well, thank you Diana, for defending me honor," Kosef said with a grin and a mock bow, Diana nodded in turn.

Lief meanwhile, had other concerns. With a sigh and a rub of the temples he muttered, "How am I going to explain this to our parents?"

 

After a nice lunch with Diana and Lief, Kosef had chosen to go home. He made it there without incident, but noted that one of the Knights was watching him. On any other day he wouldn't have noticed, but for once it felt unnerving, as if he were vulnerable, like Diana's story had been such a dire secret. Really it wasn't much, but the thought alone of being questioned rested unhappily in his stomach. Nonetheless he continued, and upon arrival to his abode he was greeted by servants. He performed the usual courtesies before making his way to his father's office. It was better now than ever to ask about the camping trip.

His father was in his office, as expected, filling out a letter. Kosef was curious as to what the text might read, but he didn't prod. Annoying his father would not help him here, and besides it likely wasn't any of his business. Poking his nose around would only get him in trouble.

"Father," he began, standing straight in a soldier's salute. The general looked up, lifting the quill off the paper. He examined Kosef momentarily. Then, slowly he returned the feather to ink before sitting up in his chair.

"Yes?"

Kosef cleared his throat. "I was wondering if maybe, ser, I could go camping with Diana and Lief."

The general sighed. "Again?"

With that alone Kosef's stature faltered and his gaze fell to the floor. At the same rate his father rose to his feet and walked over. His height alone was intimidating, a full head taller than Kosef. He was built like a soldier, a mass of muscle, definitely someone to avoid on the battlefield. Someone Kosef was expected to mirror one day. Following a slow exhale the general asked, "Do you really want to go?"

Kosef nodded. "Yes ser."

"Can you match Maester Mason in combat yet?"

Disheartened, Kosef shook his head. "No ser."

There's a moment of pause, an awkward silence, that convinces Kosef that his lack-of-ability alone will stop him from being able to go on this trip, it definitely wouldn't be the first time that a single action hindered another. But then there is a hand upon his shoulder, a firm grip shaking him from his fallen gaze. "You have much to learn Kosef," his father begins, the disappointment lingering in his tone. "But I suppose it's about time that you start going out in the world. On your own."

Expectantly Kosef looked up, just as eager as Diana had been earlier that day. "So I can go?"

"No." His father's tone is so blunt that it almost stings. Kosef falters yet again and prepares himself to leave, when his father pulls something loose from his belt. "You can't go, not without this." He shows Kosef a well-kept sheath, the fine leather decorative but strong enough to keep the dagger within contained. Kosef is speechless as he examines the handle, noting the cravings along the metal. His father begins to explain, "Your grandfather gave this to me when I was a boy." His father drops it into Kosef's palm and folds his hand over it. "Now I'm giving it to you. Use it wisely son, or may you never use it at all."

For a moment, Kosef is without words, in complete disbelief. He can barely contain his excitement at the news, not only has he been gifted a fine blade but he has also been given permission to go onto a camping trip. To say he was excited would be an understatement.

"Thank you, thank you!" Kosef exclaimed, before remembering to watch his stature. "Er, thank you, ser." He quickly steps back and salutes before his father excuses him and he bolts from the room.

He couldn't wait to tell Diana and Lief the great news.


	5. To the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

When the day came, Kosef could not properly express his excitement. Though he appeared composed before his father, making sure that his thanks were clear, amongst strangers he didn't bother was the facade. Around his friends he was no better. For the first time he was being given a long awaited taste of freedom, and he couldn't have been any happier. Diana and Lief were just as happy, they simply kept it on the down-low.

Unfortunately, Kosef had little experience with camping, aside from the few times he was allowed to go out in the woods with guardsman (granted, those were sparing and more often than not on a curfew). It was because of this that he was especially thankful for Diana and Lief's company. After packing their own gear they arrived at Kosef's, decked out but nevertheless ready to help.

"You're going to want to bring a few things," Lief explained as he handed Kosef an empty satchel. "We've already packed our rations and tents, you should probably do the same. We also brought a couple of additional items, Diana took her bow and I brought my lyre. A weapon would be nice too, and you're far better with a blade than either of us." Kosef found that hard to believe, but had to admit that he'd never seen Lief or Diana duel someone. In fact, he couldn't remember a time he'd seen Lief fight someone in general, physically at least. His weapons were best kept to words.

"Okay, give me a moment to pack, then we can head out." Lief nodded then went downstairs.

Kosef took the moment to stuff whatever he could fit into his bag. Food seemed important, though his selection mostly consisted of fruits. He was without a tent (at least one he could carry easily) so he simply accepted the possibility of having to sleep under the stars. His last few items consisted of his recently purchased botanist book and his handy dagger. Though he considered taking a sword with him, he figured it was likely to get dropped in the mud and dirtied. At this point the last thing Kosef wanted to do was anger his father, so he instead chose to stick with simplicity.

It was with that that he finished his packing and made his way downstairs. Diana was waiting, wearing gear more fit for battle than a simple camping trip, not that either were complaining. At the very least she could withstand a blow or two in comparison to her companions, who mostly bore coats for the cold and boots for the terrain, nothing much should a bear attack.

Nonetheless they began their trek out of the city, Kosef saying a final goodbye to his father before leaving. They left the noble quarters and made their way towards the city wall. Slowly but surely they carried their endeavor, Kosef and Diana splitting the heaviest load between the two of them. Along the way Lief noted a house only a few roofs down from the inner walls -- the kind that kept the nobles and the peasantry separated.

"Someone moved in there recently," he began. "It's been a long time since someone new showed up around here."

Diana glanced at the house, then her brother. "What do you mean, people move to Ellon all the time."

Lief shook his head. "Maybe by the outer walls, but that house has been vacant for a while now."

Kosef took the moment to eye the building as they passed. It was a run down thing, not exactly of the highest quality especially in comparison to its neighbors. Its steps looked rickety and its window were thin and stained. Granted, it still did better than a mud shack, and for that Kosef figured no one could complain. "Do you know who lives there?"

Lief shrugged. "Not a clue, but I've heard people saying it's a lady and her boy."

Kosef steals one more look at the house before they turn a corner. "I hope they're nice."

"If not they'll learn quick," Lief remarked with a nod towards his sister. At the same rate Diana seemed uninterested, making her way for the gate with quick steps. The other two rush to catch up to her, and along the way find that the bustling population dwindles the closer you near the outskirts of the city. At the same time the guard population intensifies, armored men paroling the tall walls and constantly coming in and out of the nearby barracks. The trio even noted a few extra knights from the Order lingering within the area.

The moment they neared all eyes fell upon them, though most became disinterested upon recognition.

"Off camping again are we?" One of the guardsmen asked as he motioned for the gate to be opened. "Don't get into any trouble out there, patrols are sparse this time of year."

"Don't worry about us ser, we'll be just fine," Lief reassured with a smile as he stepped passed. Diana followed with a similar, confident demeanor, while Kosef simply trudged along in hopes that his discontent wasn't _too_ obvious. He trusted in his friends without a doubt, but this was a whole new experience. He couldn't be sure he was prepared for the adventure, but at this point there was no going back.

As the heavy metal gate slammed shut behind them, Diana and Lief lead the way, following a path they had walked thousands of times before.

As for Kosef, it was time for his taste of freedom.

 

"We can set up here," Lief began as he dropped his bag onto the grass. Kosef was more than relieved to stop, collapsing onto the ground as his feet finally earned a well deserved rest. He felt like hours had passed, when really it had only been a solid thirty minutes or so, but still he was exhausted.

The trek up the hill had proved the hardest but most rewarding endeavor yet, as the breeze cooled the party off and the beautiful view of a lake not too far from there made them eager for a well deserved swim. Nevertheless, first thing first consisted of setting up camping. Kosef hauled himself to his feet as Diana began to unpack supplies. Rations went one way, tent materials went another. By the time she had finished organizing the weight of their packs had decreased significantly-- everyone was relieved for that.

Kosef, not wanting to feel completely useless, helped Lief with the task of hanging their food in the trees.

"It keeps bears away," Lief began as he wrapped the food in a large cloth. "Or, at least, it keeps them away from our camp." He tied a rope to the end of the makeshift bag and then looked for a suitable place to toss up their food. It only took a moment before he found a reasonable tree, and after Kosef carried the rations over, the two of them worked to get their food as high up as possible.

The process was supposed to be simple, Lief climbed up into the tree and Kosef tossed the rope for him to catch. Then he would help lift the food up and secure it to a nearby branch for safe keeping.

How things actually went, well, was a bit different. The rope was tossed up and though Lief caught it, with it came the loss of his balance. He slipped and fell and as he went down the food went up. Kosef had enough nerve to stop Lief's fall just short of the ground (take that as you will) but in the process the food had gone flying. By the time either realized this, their things were already rolling away.

Lief brushed himself off before catching a glimpse of their escaping food. "We should probably go get that."

"Agreed."

 

By the time they were able to finally tie their food up and return to camp, Diana had already set up their tents. There were only two actually up, with one bag set aside for Kosef's night-under-the-stars. Either way neither of them were complaining, at least one thing had gone well.

"What took you two so long," Diana questioned as she checked the tips of her arrows. "I almost thought you were dead."

"Well you see," Lief started with a smirk.

Diana stopped him with a wave of the hand. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. You two probably boned." At that comment alone her two companions flushed, and for a moment Diana actually considered the possibility that she was right. Then she dropped it with a shake of the head and a smile. "Ignore me, let's move on. We need to get some firewood if we intend to last at least one night. It's going to be important." She set her quiver to the side and snatched up the hatchet she had brought along with her pack. "Let's see if we can find a fallen tree first, anything dry. It'll be easier that way."

Neither Lief nor Kosef could complain and so they went with it, following Diana onto yet another trek into the forest. Evidently, finding a fallen tree was easier said than done, as it took some time before they came across a large one blocking their path.

"This should work," Diana remarked as she examined the wood. "But let's check to make sure it isn't rotted." She dropped her axe onto the ground before rubbing her hands together. "C'mon, help me roll this thing over."

The trio got up along the side of the trunk and placed their hands along the bark. They took a moment to push as hard as they could, feeling the tree heave under their weight. It took a moment before it rolled onto its side, only to reveal a mass of insects.

Immediately, the trio jumped back, though more so Lief than anyone. "That's disgusting!" he yelled, wiping his hands on his pant legs as if he had accidentally touched a worm or two. The bugs were numerous, most of them a sandy yellow. Evidently, this tree had been here for some time, and it was finally starting to get broken down. Unfortunately for the trio, this meant that the bark was a bust.

Diana picked up her hatchet, glancing at her brother. "Don't be such a baby Lief, it's just a couple of bugs." Still, a single look at the tree made a disgusted look cross her face. Nothing about this situation was all that pretty.

"They're gross," Lief retorted, keeping a safe distance from the insects. "I don't want those things crawling around camp. Let's find another tree."

"Agreed," Kosef chimed in, even though Diana didn't seem willing to argue either way.

Quickly, the group searched around once more, but were unable to find any suitable trees. They eventually chose to cut down a small one. "Just enough wood for a night or two," Diana clarified as the tree came tumbling down. "This will keep all the little beasties away." From there the trio lugged the tree as far as they could, getting to the bottom of the hill before deciding to stop. From there Diana chopped the tree up, giving Kosef and Lief the job of carrying the wood up the hill before coming back down for another load. By the time they were finished they had a neat pile of wood back at camp in addition to a bunch of exhausted party members.

"Let's rest for now," Lief started as he slowly lowered himself onto the grass. "We can explore later." No one was willing to disagree.

 

A while later, Kosef woke up to the sound of something rustling. Immediately he was on his feet, drawing his dagger. Lief and Diana were both sleeping, he knew the sound had come from something else. Kosef braced himself as the bush rustled again, and as he turned to see what was causing all the ruckus he paused. There, standing before him, was a deer. Just within the bushes, it had noticed him as well, now frozen in spot. His defenses lowered as he realized the animal was of little threat, and as quickly as he had calmed the deer was bolting to escape. Kosef sighed and sat back down.

The world out here was a lot different from inside the city walls. It was all covered in a lively green, filled with many different creatures, big and small. There was constant noise but of a different type, not the usual bicker or brawl he was accustomed to No, out here it was the sound of nature. Birds, bugs, rabbits and mice. They were constantly singing and celebrating, what he wasn't sure but Kosef could say that it was comforting. He could get used to life out here.

While his companions slept Kosef went through his bag and pulled out his recently purchased botanist book. It contained hundreds of plants, one of which he was interested in because it could be found in this forest alone. It was known for its medicinal properties, which seemed incredibly useful considering the recent string of incidents. With that in mind, Kosef began to poke around, knowing little more than a general idea of how the plant looked, and that it had a tendency to grow at the base of trees.

He took the time to poke around, careful to keep close to their camp. At one point he actually came across a plant identical to the one he was looking for.

Carefully he examined it, noting that its thin stem and pointed leaves matched the description he had read. Carefully, he plucked it from the ground, and the twirled it in his fingers. Hopefully, this is what he was looking for.

Sadly, it was not.

There was a sudden burning sensation that spread across his hand. It started at his fingertips, then crawled to his palm and only stopped at the wrist. The burning turned intense, in addition to a terrible itch. Kosef immediately dropped the plant.

"Shit!" he yelled, before catching his tongue and realizing he was being a bit too loud. Loud enough, in fact, that the rest of his party awoke with a jump, under the impression that evil was afoot. Instead, all they found was a startled Kosef, his hand beet red in addition to a powerful urge to scratch. Quickly, he was ushered back to camp. "I grabbed the wrong one," he said, distraught. "Sorry."

Lief sat him down, placing a rag to cover the wound. "It's fine, don't worry. Diana's fetching some water, we'll douse your hand. Does it hurt?"

Kosef shook his head. "Just itches."

"That's good, it was probably just a mild poison. Not really poison, just an irritant. You'll live." Kosef nodded. Hopefully, this wouldn't ruin his chances of another camping trip.

Moments later Diana arrived with a bucket of lake water. "There's probably some leeches in here," she began, swishing the water around as she examined it. "You aren't squeamish, are you?"

The look on Diana's face made Kosef wonder if he really wanted to answer. Before he could, Lief was doing it for him. "Just give me the bucket," he demanded, snatching it from his sister. She stood to the side and watched as Lief dipped the rag into the water and then pressed it to Kosef's hand. "Does this help at all?"

Kosef shrugged. "It still itches."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Did you _really_ expect that to work?"

"Shut up, I was just trying to see what might help," Lief countered. He tossed the rag to the side and grabbed a fresh one, tearing it up into bandages. Then he wrapped Kosef's hand, doing the best he could. "I can't do much out here, but when we get back to the city we can have someone look at it. Just, try not to scratch it, okay?" Easier said than done, as Kosef's will was already thinning. Nevertheless, he forced a nod.

With that, Lief stood up and went to dump the bucket of water. Diana gave Kosef a pat on the back. "You were going have to learn the difference between those plants sooner or later," she said with a smile. "Might as well learn it now."

 

To Kosef, watching the sunset was definitely one of the more rewarding parts of this experience. Watching the sky fade from a bright blue to a relaxing orange just over the lake was something he could never truly experience in the city. Not like this at least. Throw in the fire and nightly breeze, and well it was a time to be alive. Lief plucked at his lyre, providing a sweet melody to mix with the hum of crickets and songs of the few birds still awake. With the moon drawing near, it would be time for them to sleep too.

"So, how was your first night out in the wild, Kosef?" Diana asked as she tossed another chunk of wood into the fire pit.

"It was nice. Aside from this, at least." He waved his wrapped hand around.

Diana laughed. "It's one of many. Just don't scratch it and it won't scar over. With any luck you'll get bit by a wolf or something like that. You know, something cool."

Kosef feigned offence. "Are you telling me girls aren't into guys with deformed hands?"

Diana shrugged. "Depends on the girl. All I'm saying is--" Diana stopped short of her sentence. The pause is sudden, and even draws Lief away from his playing. They freeze as well, trying to hear whatever she might have noticed. When all that reaches their ears is the sound of nature, Kosef interjects.

"What's--"

_"Shh."_

They fall silent again, and it takes only a moment longer before the sound of cracking embers is muffled by rustling in the bushes. Instantly, Diana is on her feet, bow in hand, arrow at the ready. She fires one blindly into the leaves, startling a deer out of hiding. The creature yelped, kicking into the air before bolting. There was just enough light for them to watch it scurry away, Diana immediately taking chase.

Just as quickly Kosef and Lief got to their feet, following her.

They followed, trying to keep as close as they could for some time, before Diana slipped out of their field of vision. Upon her disappearance, they stopped. " Where did she go!?" Lief questioned, breathless. The two of them looked around, trying to find any signs that could point in her direction. There were none, until the same deer that Diana had been chasing jumped out again. It landed right in front of them two of them, narrowly missing Kosef as it turned away.

There was a moment of pause as they heard an arrow cut the air.

It hit something, but it was not the deer.

It was Lief.

The panic set in slowly. First, no one could believe the situation. The shot, the hit, the blood. It went all too fast. But just as quickly as the deer had fled, Lief hit the floor. The pain became overwhelming. Red flowing from his shirt, staining his vest. The arrow stuck out of his chest, just narrowly missing his vitals. Too far one way would've marked his jugular. Too far another would have pierced his lung. He was lucky.

But not that lucky.

"Lief!" Kosef yelled, quickly dropping to his friend's side. Diana walked into the opening at the sound of panicked cries, and similarly freaked out.

"Shit!" she gasped, running over to her brother. She dropped her bow and quiver, falling to her knees. "Fuck, Lief, I'm sorry!"

Lief mustered a nod, but didn't dare speak. His eyes only trailed to the arrow currently sticking out of his flesh. Shock.

"Go get help," Kosef ushered, shooing Diana away. "Hurry, run as fast as you can, he can't die here!" He didn't need to say another word, Diana was already on her feet, bolting through the woods. Behind she left Kosef, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He cut open Lief's vest, broke off the end of the arrow, and began to apply pressure with the cloth. Begging, praying, he hoped the bleeding would stop.

His hands wore red as Lief's face paled.

The arrows were built for killing, made to pierce through flesh. One shot had nearly gone through Lief altogether.

Each moment that passed saw Kosef's patience thinning. Torn between waiting for Diana and leaving, he chose the latter.

Wrapping Lief's wound as best as he could, he pulled his friend into his arms and stood up. It was at that moment alone that Kosef wished he really had trained as a soldier. The weight was overpowering, nearly dead as Lief threatened unconsciousness. Kosef did all he could to make the trek, heaving across the pass and down the hill.

Each step grew heavier, exhaustion drew closer.

He could feel his knees weaken, his breath shallow.

Night strengthened, the beasts of the wild lingering nearby. Watching, waiting, expecting death to take them both.

But then, the torch lights broke the darkness. Yells echoed throughout the forest, and as the search party drew near, Kosef collapsed.

His vision faded as the relief settled in, Lief resting by his side.

His eyes met the stars, and to the gods he said,

_"Not today."_


	6. The New and The Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my outline this chapter was actually split up into multiple chapters. I decided to squeeze them all into one to increase the word count. With that in mind, it'll probably be obvious where one chapter ends and another begins.

"Alright, let's see how your hand's looking." The doctor grabbed the end of the bandage and began to unwrap, slowly but surely exposing skin underneath. The irritated red was now absent, replaced by the usual tan. To this, Kosef was thankful. As the red had begun to fade, with it had went the terrible urge to scratch -- now there was no need to worry about itch-induced-scarring. “Hm, it looks good Kosef. But you need to be more careful. Watch out when you’re picking plants, make sure you know what you’re pulling. If not, well, at least wear a pair of gloves next time.”

Kosef nodded, only half listening. He’d told himself the same thing a thousand times before... he felt like a complete idiot for picking the wrong plant. If he hadn't jacked up his hand so bad maybe he could've carried Lief further, maybe he wouldn't have been so slow. The moral of the story: don't be stupid.

“Don’t worry doctor, I’ll be careful.”

The doctor looked him over before writing something down on his clipboard. “That’s all I ask, Kosef. Watch yourself. You won’t be able to spar if you can’t use your hand.”

Kosef is caught off guard by the remark, but musters a friendly smile. "You're right about that," he comments before snatching up his things. "I'll see you around, doctor."

"Hopefully on better terms."

Without another word, Kosef leaves the building. His next task: find his friends, or more specifically Diana. Lief would be home, recuperating. Meanwhile, Diana was off running errands. With that in mind, Kosef began to make his march to the marketplace. Surely she would be there, unless some random shop had caught her attention. If not, it was a good place to start at the least.

Kosef started to make his way out of the noble quarters, passing familiar faces here and there. No trouble was afoot and nothing seemed out of place, so he moved without a second thought. It was only when he drew closer to the recently-occupied house that his attention was drawn from the road. Though he had kept his questions minimal while in the company of Lief, the place had greatly stirred his interest. People seemed to have avoided that house for so long, to the point where its vacancy was simply commonplace; but now someone had finally moved in, and Kosef wanted to know more about them. Where they were from, how they got here, if they were noblemen or just someone with money. He didn't know, but he surely wanted to know, perhaps more than either of his friends did.

Maybe it was a curiosity born of containment, or maybe new faces simply intrigued him. Either way, it was an entertaining thought to muster.

As he passed the front of the house he stopped dead in his tracks. Something was in the window, and it only took him a moment longer before he spotted a figure leaning against the sill. They didn't seem to notice him at first, staring boredly down the street as if unhappily expecting someone. Their distracted gaze gave Kosef enough time to note the more obvious features, with sickly pale skin being the most blatant of them all -- a significant contrast to the gray cobble walls.

Kosef's first thought at that notion was _vampire_. Unfortunately, upon that single accusation the figure's gaze fell on him, as if reading his mind. Though Kosef mustered a polite wave the boy startled and instantly pulled away, shutting the curtains so Kosef could see no further within. With that, he took it as a sign to leave, so he continued on his way.

It didn't take long for him to find Diana. She was wandering the marketplace, looking for something that just didn't seem to be there. Though the stall she stood at now had a vast assortment of items, she seemed disinterested. Still, perhaps she could find something of use here, and so her gaze was far off as she sat deep in thought, a concentration that was only broken with Kosef's arrival. "Diana!" he exclaimed, waving his notably unbandaged hand in her face. She seemed mostly unfazed, only snapping out of her distracted state when an item on the stand caught her eye.

"How're you doing Kosef?"

"Fine, just fine. What are you up to?"

"I'm looking for a gift for Lief..." her voice trailed off as she examined one of the items on the stand. "He likes... books, right?"

"Um... maybe. He'd probably like this more, though." Kosef points to a set of bone dice, Diana shoots him a confused look.

"Dice? Are you serious?"

Kosef nods. "Yeah, he collects dice."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. He even has a little box in his room filled with them. How do you not know that, he's your brother."

"How do _you_ know that?"

There's a moment of pause between the two of them, before Diana sighs. "I'm buying him both," she says as she snatches the dice and book from the counter. Kosef waits for her before they return to the noble quarters. He steals a glance at the house window when he passes, but finds it empty. He must've scared the boy off.

Moment later they arrive at Diana's residence. Inside, they're greeted by servants, an occurrence that all of them are familiar with. Ignoring everyone in their path, the duo made a B-line for Lief's bedroom. After a steep staircase and long hallway, they arrived at the place in question. Inside, Lief was sitting up on his bed. Chest bandaged with bags under his eyes, he looked a mess. But the way his face lit up upon arrival made him seem all the more human.

"Afternoon," he says, but his voice is strained, hoarse. The only thing that seems natural is his smile.

"Hey Lief, how's the scar coming along?" Kosef drops down on the side of the bed, glancing over the bandages.

"Well, I'm definitely--going to have one." Lief's words are slow, and between every few comes a shallow breath. Even though his lungs are in tact, too much movement hurts. "They couldn't take out the--the arrow head. So I'm going to be keeping that. Sorry Diana." The last phrase comes out with a grin, and even earned a smirk from his sister. But it was still painful to think of -- the fact that he would be living with that memory for the rest of his life. It was embedded in him, literally.

"Here, we got you something. To help keep your mind off things." Diana pulls out the presents and gives them to her brother. His smile broadens as he takes them in his hands.

"Thank you," he murmurs as he begins to examine them both. First he glances at the book, reading its spine and its summary. Then he puts it to the side and looks over the dice, holding them up to the light as if they held some secret. Diana snickers.

"What do you see, brother?"

"Well... it looks like Little--Little Jimmy just jumped someone." He lowers his hand and leans back against the pillows. "How the tables have turned."

There's brief laughter before the room falls silent.

It's an awkward silence no less, and it feels unnatural. Among them, this isn't common, it's not supposed to be common. Silence is never awkward among best friends. But it isn't until Diana breaks through that the guilt finally envelopes the room. "I'm sorry Lief, really. I was just..." Diana rubs the back of her neck, shifting in place. "I was hoping to make mom and dad proud. You know, if I brought back a deer."

Lief shakes his head, the movement is weak but he musters strength in his voice. "It's okay, it was an--accident. There's no point lingering on it when--when it was no one's fault." Lief takes in a deep breath, then exhales. "Except maybe the deer's."

Kosef nods in agreement. "Besides, you have to learn your lesson sooner or later. Might as well have learned it now, right?"

"Right," Diana retorts, but her confidence is lacking.

"Don't worry Diana, I'm going to be fine." Lief smiles, and this time it's a big ol' grin, enough to convince his sister that he's being honest. She goes in for a hug, and though it's a bit hard to muster, it gets the point across.

"Alright, now that that's done, show me your dice collection."

 

_A Few Weeks Later_

Things were getting better.

Lief was finally out of bed again, moving around like he used to. He would often say that feeling the arrow still in his chest was a bit weird, but overall he'd grown used to it. If anything, he'd merely learned from it and moved on. To that, everyone was grateful, Diana most of all. Guilt still lingered over her, it was painfully obvious, but she did her best to keep the group moving and upbeat. In her mind, it was the least she could do.

But part of keeping the group moving along consisting of inviting everyone out to lunch, and for once she assured she would be paying. Kosef doubted it but wouldn't skip out on a meal, so after yet another grueling training session, he made his way towards town square.

Once again he passed by the mysterious house, and couldn't help but steal another glance at the window. This time the boy was back, and noticed him just as quickly.

Kosef had to guess that he wasn't much older than his new neighbor, if at all. The boy looked to be in his teens, maybe fourteen or fifteen. Kosef couldn't really put his finger on it, but pushed the wonder to the side. Instead he simply waved, and though there was a moment of hesitation, the boy waved back. It was only when Kosef cracked a smile that the boy retreated back into his house, and with that Kosef chose to move on -- albeit a bit disappointed.

Before he was able to actually arrived at the established eatery for lunch, he found himself running into Diana and Lief prior to. They were standing outside of a shop, with Lief purchasing something. The second they saw Kosef nearing, the brother slipped an item into his pocket and the sister stepped up as a distraction.

"Hey, birthday boy!" she exclaimed, as if already at the party. "How's it feel to be old?"

Kosef shakes his head but can't help the smile. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow, I'm still fifteen for a few more hours. If you should be calling anyone old, it's your brother."

"Rude!" Lief yells over his shoulder, though admittedly he's only half listening as he slips a few coins to the shopkeeper.

"Well, that aside, who's going to be at your party tomorrow?"

Kosef shrugs. "Who knows, probably nobles and politicians. My dad made the list, I only invited you two."

Though that news may have normally been disappointing, Diana only smirks. "Don't worry Kosef, I'll help you sneak out."

"No no, no funny business. I can't sneak out, it's my 16th birthday. It's supposed to be this whole 'momentous' occasion. My dad will kill me if he knows I snuck out."

"Another big word I see, I should start keeping track." She shrugs. "But either way, my offer stands. Do whatever you think's best." Just as she finishes talking, Lief arrives at her side, appearing to be hiding something behind his back. Kosef is tempted to ask about it, but figures it's probably something he's not supposed to know about. "Well, it was nice talking to you Kosef, we'll see you around." Diana immediately starts dragging Lief away, but before they disappear he retorts:

"Hey! But what about lunch?"

In turn Diana yells back, "I never intended to pay!"

Kosef rolls his eyes, though he's not all that surprised. He takes a moment to look around the shop that Lief had been poking in, before finding nothing of interest and deciding to make his way home. Unfortunately, the path was not so clear of obstacles.

"Kosef!" Elliot yelled in the usual annoyed tone. Without missing a beat Kosef turned on his heel, finding himself face-to-face with his rival. "Listen up, I have a bone to pick with you."

Elliot is far too close for comfort, so Kosef takes a step back. "What? What'd I do? I'm innocent, I swear. Ask Lief, he'll know what happened. It was probably Little--"

"Oh shut up," Elliot snaps, squaring up to his opponent. "Listen, you still owe me a match, yeah? Why do you keep skipping out on me, you scared?"

"No, I've just been busy. Don't you have, I don't know, _anything_ else to do?"

With that remark alone Elliot's face turns red with rage. "Are you making fun of me!?"

Kosef put his hands up defenselessly. "I'm just making an observation!"

Elliot stepsin, closing the distance between them. He wraps his hands in Kosef's collar, an iron grip ensuring he has control. "I swear I'll--"

Suddenly, the words catch in his throat. There's a moment of pause that completely catches Kosef off guard. Paranoia reaches Elliot's eyes as he looks around, frantic. It's as if he's just had some terrible realization. In a hushed tone he asks, "...is she here?"

Kosef gives him a confused glance, then whispers in turn, "Who?"

At that Elliot straightens up, letting go of Kosef and stepping back as if he's ready to throw down. "Uh, nevermind! Fight me dipshit!"

Kosef shakes his head. "No, not happening today Elliot. You'll have to find someone else to be your punching bag."

"No! No more excuses! Fight me now or, or I'll fight you anyway!" Elliot's bouncing on his heels, arms up, hands at the ready. Kosef can tell he's definitely serious, but he isn't in the mood to get beaten. Quickly, he improvises a response.

"Oh, hey, is that Diana?" he yells, glancing over Elliot's shoulder. Instantly his rival jumps, turning to look behind him. Kosef takes the opportunity to bolt, getting out of there as fast as he can. The distraction works just long enough for him to get away.

Kosef knows that one day he will have to fight Elliot, but it sure as hell won't be today.


	7. Decisions, Decisions

Well, it was back to the stiff clothes and itchy collars again.

Kosef figured he should have grown used to them by now, the dress of nobility was a matter of his future. At every party, every occasion, he found himself in this fancy attire, baring his social status like a badge of honor. And yet, the loose clothing he wore around his friends felt far more natural. Perhaps his father was right, the life of a soldier may be better suited for him than that of a doctor or a merchant. At least warriors don't have to wear the silk robes and frilly collars the nobles often bore. Then again, heavy plate metal wasn't much better.

Kosef sighed, glancing at himself in the mirror as the tailor finished the final touches on his suit. He would have to worry about his future later, right now he had a party to attend.

"Thank you ser," he muttered as the man began to put away his supplies. He barely got a nod in turn, the tailor too occupied with his case stocked with wool and silk. At that, Kosef figured it was his time to leave, and so he made his way for the door. He barely reached for the handle before it turned, and the door itself swung open. Kosef narrowly dodged out of the way, just barely avoiding a mighty blow to the head. That would have been quite the birthday present.

"Who--" he asks, but doesn't finish his sentence as the towering figure of his father fills the doorway. His is was stern, and with one quick motion the tailor leaves the room, a step too quick. Kosef gulps.

"Sit down, son."

He did so without question -- the look on his father's face showed disapproval. "Is something wrong, ser?"

"Yes," he retorted, blunt. His father took the seat across from him. The general leans forward, elbows on his knees. "Word has it that you _ran away_ from a challenge."

"...ran away, ser?"

"Yes, ran away. Elliot challenged you in the street. I wouldn't have recommended beating one another in public, but the least you could have done is accept the match. Instead you tricked him and ran, like a _coward_." The last word is spoken with such poison that Kosef flinches.

"I-I just didn't want to--"

"It doesn't matter Kosef, what's done is done. But by backing down you put this family's honor on the line. A soldier who _flees_ is no soldier at all, and you've fallen to that standard. Elliot tried to humiliate you, and he succeeded. You cannot let it happen again."

Kosef's expression is broken, distraught. Wearily, he asks, "...what if I don't want to be a soldier?"

His father sighs -- frustrated. "We've gone over this Kosef, your future is on the battlefield. That is said and done." Not willing to bother with a possible argument, his father stands and makes his way to the door. He slips out of the room without another word, and Kosef is left with nothing more than his thoughts. At least for the moment, until a servant ushers him downstairs.

The party was, well, not very different from the usual get-together. There were presents, but that was about the only thing that identified this as a celebration of birth more than a political meeting. Evidently, there were very few people Kosef recognized. Most were nobles from higher families, people who his father knew or wanted to know. Some were knights, some were politicians, overall they seemed disinterested in the birthday boy himself unless it was to wish him a good year. The faces he did recognize however, were an easy mix between comforting and annoying. Diana and Lief had arrived, thankfully, though Diana seemed just as displeased with the entire situation as Kosef was. Lief, on the other hand, was in his element, and mingled like a professional.

There were other faces too. Elliot's sister -- Eleanor -- had been invited, thankfully leaving her nuisance of a brother at home. She least had the courtesy to attempt a conversation with Kosef, but at this point he was far too out-of-it to maintain one. In turn Lief stole her attention, giving his friend whatever space he might need.

There were a few other people too, soldiers-in-training mostly. Evidently, his father had taken more of an interest in the physical arts, in fact Kosef couldn't point out a single youth here who was locked in studies -- training for something other than warfare. Even then he glanced across the room, looking for the mysterious boy, hoping that perhaps his father would invite a non-noble or two to the party. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen. The opportunity to make a new friend was lost.

Kosef occupied himself with food and drink for some time before Diana walked over to make conversation. Her movements were just as stiff as his, the dress either one inch too tight or the heels proving irritating. She looked out of place. Nevertheless, she smiled as she neared.

"Nice party, birthday boy," she remarks as she sits across him. "You're officially sixteen, how's it feel?"

"Disappointing."

Diana laughs. "That's what Lief told me too." She pats Koesf on the back. "But think of it this way, it's one step closer to freedom."

"You mean servitude," Kosef counters, "I'm either getting shipped off to the general forces or the Order once I'm old enough." At this point, he already knows what to expect. He can't imagine what his father has in store specifically, but he knows it can't be much more than conditioning. Extensive training, equip with a complete overhaul of his social life. That and marriage. Once eighteen swings around he'll be betrothed, shortly after that he'll be drafted. There's only two years left to enjoy, and they'll be skewed with beatings and politics.

The life of a soldier -- he wasn't ready.

"Is it too early to ditch?" Kosef asks, dropping his plate of food onto the table.

"It's never too early to ditch," Diana retorts, standing up. They leave without question, Lief inadvertently distracting a majority of the crowd with the usual finesse. The greatest difficulty is when passing the guardsmen, but most take a glance at the duo, make an assumption, and let them pass. It's enough to get them out of the building. Diana then leads them out of the city. Admittedly, they look peculiar in their dress, but the men at the gate don't bother with questions. They simply let her pass and before Kosef realizes it they're on the same path taken weeks prior on his first camping trip.

"It's still so beautiful out here," Kosef remarks as they make their way up the hill. The trail of crimson left behind by the "incident" has since been swept away, covered by dirt and the roots of wildlife. Any traveler who passes this way wouldn't know better -- that the very steps they walk have been trailed by a dead man. Or, at least, a near-dead-man.

"It's always this nice, just another beauty of nature." Diana finds a rock to sit on, picking up the ends of her dress to avoid soiling them. That'll be one less thing for her parents to complain about. Kosef finds a spot on the grass, lying back and enjoying the sun on his skin. A silence follows, before Diana breaks it with a lingering question. "Do you really think they're going to just--ship you off to some war?"

Kosef responds without even looking up, "I know they will. Unless I want to join the Order but... I don't know. That seems more dangerous, _mages_ are more dangerous. I have a better chance of surviving a battle if the other man wields a sword, not magic."

"They're trained to fend off spells."

"Yes, but how many actually ever come home? The ones who go on the crusades almost never come back, if they do they're changed. And the men who stay in the city, they don't do anything more than watch. Sit and watch and wait and listen. That just seems... boring."

Diana halfheartedly laughs. "You can't have the best of both worlds, Kosef. It's either an excitement filled life of bloodshed and death, or a boring one that comes with peaceful days and restful nights, there's no in between."

Kosef nods, crestfallen. He has to admit, Diana has a point. He can't pick and choose here, he has two options. Neither are all that... enjoyable but he can't be picky. His future was sealed from birth, whether he liked to admit it or not. Diana was simply providing a wake up call.

Or, at least, she was.

"But maybe," she begins, standing up. This draws Kosef's attention from the treetops, ushering him to sit up. "Maybe there's a third option. Maybe I have an idea that could change everything. Maybe there is hope yet of a better life." She speaks in a tone that causes Kosef to be cautious, unsure of her intentions. Nonetheless he's interested, and at this point he has to look at everything on the table. Perhaps a third option is just what he needs to make the decision clear.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Imagine this," Diana sits down right in front of him, hands in the air as if she's painting a picture. "What if, when you're old enough, we run away. Just you and me, we pack our things and we leave. Who knows where to, we just walk and don't stop until something catches our eye, until something draws us in. Then we adapt, we work, we do whatever we need to maintain ourselves, but in the end we'll be living the good life. What do you think?"

Diana doesn't really have to ask, the look on Kosef's face shows hesitance. He's tempted, but unsure. Intrigued, but cautious. Before he can respond, Diana continues. "Think about it Kosef, think of how much _freedom_ we would have. No one would have to tell us what to do anymore, no one would stop us from being who we want to be. We'd make our own rules, live our own lives. Our parents aren't going to be there to tell us to act a certain way or be a certain person, we'd just be who we are. Isn't that what you want?"

Kosef eyes her. "We'd be in a lot of trouble if we got caught."

"So we don't get caught."

"What about Lief?"

She shakes her head. "He'd never do it, he's practically made for the life of nobility. I mean, he's inheriting _everything_ from our parents. The estates, the namesake, everything. If he leaves, he's losing it all, but if we leave, all we're losing is a shitty lifestyle. Face it Kosef, you're not built for fighting, and I'm not built for politics. We have no place here. It'd be better if we just left while we still can, don't you agree?"

Kosef looks at her, deep in thought. He agrees in part, but he can't bring himself to say yes. "I'll keep it in mind Diana, but this is still a few years away. Who knows, things might change."

At the very least, Diana doesn't argue against that. She checks the position of the sun and then stands. "We should probably start heading back towards the city... or we could walk in the other direction. Jimmy's probably fallen into a ravine at this point, I'm sure he'd appreciate our help."

Kosef nods in agreement, chuckling. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

The duo begin to make their way downhill, traveling deeper into the forest. About halfway down Diana stops dead in her tracks, causing Kosef to run right into her. He's more so startled than hurt however, catching himself before he could fall. Still, confusion brews, and as he follows her gaze he finds nothing but trees. Nonetheless, he keeps quiet, figuring something caught her ear. He isn't wrong, and hears a twig crack just beyond the tree line. Slowly, Diana bends down, picking up a rock. She takes a moment, aims, then throws it into the bushes. She misses, but instantly a deer bolts out, running away.

"Oh, it's that piece of shit deer again," she remarks with a shake of the head. Kosef is just grateful it wasn't something dangerous. "I wish I'd brought my bow," she adds as she continues down the trail, "could've put that thing down for good."

"Maybe you should stash a spare out here."

"Maybe I should."


	8. The Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another two-in-one chapter. My outline has this chapter split up into two but I decided to make it one because the events relate well enough.

Kosef never really expected himself to be the errand boy, but it was better then being cooped up in his house all day. There he was often trapped with little more than his thoughts, and the conversation with Diana had been lingering in the back of his mind for some time. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, what path he wanted to take, but Diana's option seemed to provide the most opportunity. Still, there was a lot to think about, and the decision wouldn't be necessary for a few years. He could endure his father's demands until then.

Kosef was standing in front of a fruit stand, examining a few oranges, when a commotion erupted behind him. He immediately turns to look, and as the crowd thins, they reveals a few Knights of the Order wrestling a man. Their target is dressed like a farmer, browned attire with stained pant legs. He is also fairly sub burnt, the back of his neck permanently reddened. Still, he's built like an ox, with strength earned from tireless work on the fields.

The knights try to take him to the floor, but struggle to get him restrained. He fights back, thrashing about, kicking and punching and spitting. It only seems to aggravate the patrolmen more as they bark commands.

"Ser, stop resisting arrest!" one yells, grabbing the farmer by his arms. He retaliates with a wild shove that forces one knight away but also forces him off balance. The second knight takes the opportunity and kicks the man's feet out from under him. He falls hard, hitting the ground with a grunt. Immediately, the two armored men are upon the farmer, trying to restrain him.

Panicked, he grabs a piece of brick and smashes it into one knight's helm, dazing him just enough to be pushed off. His partner takes control, pulling the farmer off of the floor and throwing him into a stand. A mess of boxes and flour fly into the air and scatter as the man hit the cobble with a groan. He's barely able to get up before the knight grabs a club and slams it into his head. One strike, two, before the farmer stops moving altogether. The other knight, once dazed, is back on his feet with manacles in hand. He rolls the unconscious man over, snapping the cool metal to his wrists before picking the bloody criminal off the ground. The two knights haul the man off without another word.

Kosef is in disbelief, as many others in the marketplace appear to be. There follows a bizarre silence, the only sound coming from the heavy metal of the knights' boots as they march away. Once they are out of sight hushed conversation returns, but it is not the same. Everyone is shocked, at a loss for words. Kosef decides to leave, ditching the fruit.

Along the way home, he runs right into Lief. At first his friends doesn't see him, too busy stumbling over his words as he converses with a girl. Kosef admittedly does not recognize her, but that doesn't change the fact that Lief's face has turned a peculiar shade of red. He's either said something stupid, or is about to, but that's beyond the point. Kosef is just happy to be out of the market.

"Lief, are you okay?"

Instantly his friend spins around, startled. "Oh! Kosef! Hi, how are you doing, I'm fine thanks for asking, what've you been up to, I haven't seen you in _forever_ \--" Lief is talking so fast that Kosef almost misses what he's saying.

"Hey, calm down," Kosef says, flicking Lief on the forehead. It's enough to knock him out of his panicked state, at least temporarily.

"Sorry," Lief responds, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just, y'know," he nods at the girl standing a few feet away, looking as bored as ever. Kosef can't help but laugh.

"You always seem so good with words, what happened to that?"

Lief shuffles in spot, embarrassed. "I'm usually not talking to, y'know, pretty girls."

"Are you saying most politicians aren't pretty girls?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kosef gives his friend a pat on the back and a smile. "Don't worry Lief, you're a professional. I'm sure every girl will be swooning at your words soon enough." Lief doesn't share his confidence, but also doesn't want to say otherwise.

He simply smirks and nods before glancing over his shoulder.

"I should probably get back to her."

"Have fun Lief, I'll see you around."

 

The next morning, Kosef wakes up to the sound of someone opening his window. Instantly, he jumps to his feet, grabbing whatever he could muster as a weapon. The closest things is a book, which he wields with two hands. It wouldn't do much in a fight, but in the end it isn't necessary as Diana reveals herself. She looks utterly annoyed, though Kosef can't tell if it's because of how early it is or because of some other nuisance. Probably both.

"Get up sleepy head, the Order's calling a meeting at HQ. Want to ditch?"

Kosef's mind instantly wanders back to the day before and he shakes his head. "Sorry, my father will probably be there. If he looks for me and I'm not there I'll be in a ton of trouble. It's not worth the risk." Diana pouts but doesn't argue.

"Fine, get ready. I'll be waiting."

A few minutes later, Kosef leaves and meets up with Diana and Lief. Already, the city streets are flooded with people all making their way towards the Order's base of operations. Knights are marching up and down the streets, banging on doors and waking people up. Everyone is forced out of their homes, made to join the crowds. The trio find their way into the mix, taking the path that seems to prove the longest and most tedious.

They're ushered through a gate and into a large area, nearly crammed together, side-by-side, with tall buildings blocking them in. There's no discretion between nobility and peasantry, everyone is mashed together. Banners holding the Order's emblem are hung from rooftops, three on each side. The tapestries are massive, but the largest hangs from the towers of the headquarters. Knights of the Order stand in front of the hall, shoulder-to-shoulder. They stop anyone from climbing the stairs and disturbing the stage above. A large platform has been brought out with a podium. Kosef notes that men with crossbows patrol the rooftops and some sit on balconies. Those with swords guard the exits. Once you've entered, you don't leave so easily.

"We haven't had one of these in a while," Lief mutters as he glances around. He seems as unsettled as everyone else, most appearing concerned and even scared. No one is sure what to expect. As the last of the crowd piles in the heavy metal gate finally shuts. There's no going back now.

For a moment, there is nothing but idle conversation among the crowd. The knights are silent and simply watching, as always. Kosef shifts in his spot while Diana eyes the area, seeming more bored than disturbed. Lief is simply quiet. Then, a group of uniformed men march out. They aren't in armor like the rest of the knights, they wear silk jackets and marching pants. In their hands they hold trumpets. The group marches to the edge of the stage before stopping. In sync they raise their trumpets then blow, creating a tune that silences the crowd. It's loud enough to draw them away from conversation and to the hall. The group continues to play as the double doors open and out comes a platoon of knights in decorative armor. These soldiers march in two rows of six, side-by-side, only stopping once they reach the podium. Then they halt and turn, starting at one another, before saluting. The trumpets are lowered and everyone freezes.

After a moment, two figures come out of the hall. One wears a thick robe that hides her figure, shielding her face from view. The other is an older man. His hair is long and gray, as is his beard. He wears a cloak that hides the armor underneath, and walks with a limp. Both of them pass between the rows of knights without a second glance. Then the old man walks up to the podium while the woman stands to the side, silent. The trumpets pull away and the knights get into position behind the two figures, maintaining their position as bodyguards.

The old man clears his throat, coughing once or twice, before speaking into a horn that amplifies his voice.

"Ladies and gentleman," he begins, his voice is ragged, worn. It shows just as much age as his appearance. "I am High Chancellor Martin, the commanding officer of your knights here in Ellon, and I come to you today with unfortunate news." He shuffles through a stack of paper laid on the podium, reading a line or two before speaking. "Just the other day my men reported a mage was within the city." There's a mix of gasps and groans amongst the crowd, most people doing little to contain their shock. Kosef swallows hard. "We began an investigation, and yesterday they apprehended a man in the marketplace under the accusation of witchcraft. Overnight he was tried, and admitted to his crimes. Today will be his execution." The shock and horror quickly turns into excitement and awe as the crowd celebrations with that notion alone. Lief is smiling while Diana is only half listening.

"It is thanks to the men and women of the Order that this city has been a sanctuary for the people of Feldia for so long. In the last decade, our amount of magic-related incidents has decreased greatly. But even then, we cannot let our guard down. Today, I will go over the many guidelines for spotting a mage. Though we have caught one, others may be in our midst. It is not only up to our forces, but to the people, that we stop this menace once and for all, before they can rise again."

Kosef's mind starts wandering as the High Chancellor begins to list off the standard guidelines: report anything suspicious, anything of unknown origins, anything of supernatural property, etc. etc. Kosef practically has the lines memorized. Slowly but surely his gaze travels across the sea of people. His father is positioned off to the side of the crowd, in his armor. There are some of the standard guardsmen alongside him -- extra reinforcements.

Kosef spots Elliot, who's up front with his sister, either they were smart enough to get here early or Elliot is scoping out the knights.

At the same time, Kosef notes that most of the nobles are huddled together, trying to slip as far away from the peasantry as possible.

Then, his gaze falls onto a boy with pale skin and dark hair. Instantly, Kosef recognizes him as the new kid, but they're too far away from one another. Any attempt to grab his attention would likely grab the attention of others, something he was not about to risk. So instead he simply stared, before Martin's drawl slowly slipped back into his focus. The Chancellor appeared to be reading from a list.

"All fires are to be investigated by knights without complaint. Resisting arrest or refusing to answer any questions will make you a suspect in the case of suspicious activities. All houses are prone to searches if members of the household are thought to have supernatural capabilities. Remember, monitor your neighbors. Anyone can be a mage. If you hear odd sounds from their abode, or see strange things in the windows, then report it to the nearest knight. We will open a full investigation to assure your safety and those of your friends and family. All-in-all, read our pamphlets for more in depth details on witchcraft. Remember, mages are a great danger to our society. Don't take chances, call the Order."

Without another word, the High Chancellor steps away as the crowd begins to clap. Immediately, the robbed woman follows him as they make their way back to the hall entrance. All knights salute, and it is only when the two figures disappear that they lower their arms. Then, the heavy metal gates are lifted, and the crowd slowly starts pooling out. Kosef steals one more glance at the boy, but finds him missing. Curiously, he glances around, but the new kid is nowhere to be seen.

His search is stopped short by Lief's sudden interjection. "You know, I still need to give you your gift."

"My what?"

"Your gift, your birthday present."

"Why didn't you just leave it at my house."

"I wanted to give it to you personally! Besides, you ran off with Diana before I could try to." Lief shoots his sister a look but she ignores him. "I'll bring it to you later, if that's okay."

Kosef nods. "That's fine."

As the trio pass under the gates they quickly depart, Lief to go see his maybe-girlfriend and Diana to get her bow stringed. It leaves Kosef alone as he makes the trek back home. Nothing is the same. The streets are barren, eerily quiet, as if people are scared to step out into the open. Whether it is due to the fear of mages or something much worse, he isn't sure. But it feels like a wasteland as he walks down the empty road. It only gets worse as he nears the noble quarters. Not a single person stirs, and he ponders if the Order has really spooked them so severely. Perhaps, there is something he missed.

As he passes by the new kid's house, he glances at the window.

No one is there.


	9. Relations

"I finally have it!" Lief exclaims as he pulls out a small, wrapped box. The paper looks a bit worn and the box had seen better days, but nonetheless it was blatantly obvious what it was: a present. Instantly, the gift is within Kosef's hands, and he stares down at it curiously. Lief seems a bit impatient, as if he were the one waiting for a late gift. Admittedly, the birthday charm has long faded, and to Kosef this is no more a momentous occasion than usual.

"What's in it," he questions aloud, shaking the container. Lief shoots him a look torn between humor and annoyance.

"Something tells me you would find out if you opened the box."

Kosef throws his hands up in faked-shock. "Woah Lief, that's incredible. Are you a wizard?"

They laugh, but it's restrained. Instantly, their eyes shoot around, careful to make sure no one is watching. The very words  _mage_ and  _wizard_ have become taboo alongside  _magic_ and other assortments of supernatural descriptors. Even the slightest mention draws suspicion, and the Order does not take kindly to the smallest suggestion of witchcraft.

Nevertheless, they continue as if it were nothing. Kosef begins to tear off the wrapping paper, slowly uncovering the box beneath. He notes that the container is not made of simple wood, it's leathered, well crafted and designed. He eyes it curiously, before pulling off the top. What it reveals is a necklace. A thin crystal of illuminating blues and greens is wrapped in twine and knotted in such a manner to create a loop. Kosef pulls it out and examines it in his hands. The threads are long, but it doesn't hang too high or too low, instead resting at the center of his chest -- perfect. The beautiful gem reflects the sun in a similar manner, creating a collage of a beautiful colors. To say the least, Kosef is speechless, not exactly expecting such a gift but not complaining either. 

"I-- thank you, Lief."

"I know I know it's cheesy, but I figured you wouldn't want a sword and you have all the books you need. Besides, it's your color."

Kosef laughs. "Well, you aren't wrong."

Lief opens his mouth as if to speak again, but someone calls for him in the distance. Kosef doesn't recognize the voice, it belongs to a woman but he fails to put a face to the words. Lief, however, knows who it is immediately, and shoots his friend an unsure glance. "I um, I have to go." There isn't much room to respond as Lief is immediately scurrying off to some nondescript location.

Kosef decides to simply put the necklace on and walk away without a second thought.

For a moment he wanders, wondering how he should best spend him, when he spots Diana. She's heading for the gate, bow in hand, quiver hugging tight to her back. Quickly, he runs to catch up to her, making it just before she walks out. "Diana!" he yells, drawing her attention. Surprised, she looks back, and then the curiosity fades to a smile.

"Afternoon Kosef," she remarks as she begins to follow a dirt path. It's different from the camping trip, heading in the other direction entirely. "What are you doing out here?"

"Following you," he retorts, nonchalant. "Lief ran off without me."

"What, why?" She comes to her spot and sets down her bow, the quiver dropped beside it. Then immediately she moves over to a bush, as if she'd done this a thousand times before.

"I don't know, some lady was calling for him."

"Lady or _girl?"_

"Oh, girl. I think. She sounded young, at least."

Diana exhales through her nose, a halfhearted laugh. "Probably another one of his girlfriends." She removes an old, decaying wooden target from within the bush. It looks wrecked altogether, countless holes cutting through the back. The red paint is faded and the edges are whittled down. That thing was probably as old as the tree it sat before.

"What do you mean _another?_  I didn't even know he had one."

He watches Diana shake her head as she starts to pin the target to the tree. "He tries to keep quiet it I know, our parents haven't figured it out yet, and I suppose you haven't either. But he's dated a lot of girls, for better or worse."

"How come he never told me?"

"You'd have to ask him yourself, but my best guess is that he's ashamed." After a few rough attempts the target is finally pinned to the tree. Diana steps back, looks it over, then finds herself satisfied and walks to where her bow rests. "He's _such_ a hopeless romantic Kosef, he likes to think that every girl is 'the one _.'_ I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if he restrained himself just a bit, but he never can." She picks up her bow, tests the string, then snatches an arrow from her quiver. She nocks it and aims. "It's only gotten worse as he's grown older. Everyone knows he's inheriting our family's fortune, he'll be stupid rich once our parents kick the bucket or retire. Which means he's earned the attention of the dead beats -- the ones who just want to mooch off of his money. It's terrible, he puts too much of himself into the relationship only to get his heart broken. It's as bad for his health as politics." She lets go, the arrow rips through the air, and slices through the target. If it wasn't secured to the tree before, it sure is now. She grabs another arrow.

 "That sounds... bad."

"Ha, no kidding. I swear, one of them will kill him before death can come knocking on our doorstep." Diana sighs, letting another arrow fly. "I really hope he finds someone to settle down with soon. I know he'll never settle for any betrothed noblewoman my parents throw his way. No matter how much he tries to stick to the rules that's one I just can't see him following, unless he gets lucky." The next shot is just below the bullseye, Diana is torn between irritation and motivation. "But enough talk about our messed up family, what's the latest hole you've dug yourself, Kosef?"

Her tone is a tad too cheery for his liking, but he can't help the want to talk to someone about what's been on his mind.

"I've been...  _thinking_ a lot."

"Good, good, at least your head's in working order."

"Yes, I suppose it is. But I was just... after that whole deal with the Order I thought, maybe I should start taking training more seriously."

Diana shoots him a look over her shoulder. "Really?  _That's_ what motivated you?"

"Well, yes. And no, I guess. I just -- I'm starting to get a lot more worried. If mages are all around us then maybe it wouldn't hurt to invest in some professional training, you know? Maybe I could protect someone if it came down to it."

"Oh, I see, you don't want to  _kill_ anyone you just want to _save_ people. How morally proper of you, Kosef."

"I know, it's odd, but what if maybe, just maybe... the life of a soldier is what I'm supposed to be a part of?"

"I thought you were going to be a doctor-botanist-chef."

Kosef chuckles. "I wouldn't mind being that either, but being a soldier just seems so much more profitable. And..."

"And what?" Diana fires her fifth arrow, this one hits dead center.

"I was thinking about how you and Lief are making your parents happy too. I mean, you're at least trying, right? You want to be the daughter they can be proud of. Well, I want to be the son my father can be proud of too, and I think it'd make him happy if I took up arms, or at least tried to. Plus he... he just hasn't been the same since mom left."

"You think being knighted will make him smile again?"

"I think it's all he's ever hoped, and I it's time for me to honor the family." Diana is midway to nocking another arrow when she pauses. She turns and looks at Kosef, full on. There's a moment of silence between them as her eyes scan his face for any lies, for any show of deceit, for any signs of  _please don't let me do this._ Admittedly a bit disappointed, she fails to find any. With a sigh, she turns back to the target.

"I guess you don't have to be a soldier forever anyway. You can become a doctor-botanist-chef when you're old and wrinkly."

Kosef nods, a bit surprised but not complaining. "Yeah, you're right about that."

The quiet follows again, and for a moment or two Kosef simply watches Diana empty her quiver one arrow at a time. Once the target is rattled with arrow heads and the tree has a few wounds of its own, she moves to retrieve her bunch and start again. Midway through picking up her third arrow however, Diana freezes. Kosef knows better than to ask  _what's wrong_ at this point, instead holding his breath as his companion's eyes scan the area. Slowly, she nocks an arrow. Just as slowly, she aims her bow, then with the lift of a single finger the string whips and the arrow fires.

Something cries out in pain, Kosef cannot see it but hears it try to scurry away. Just as quickly, Diana has more arrows in hand. One-by-one she fires until the cries stop.

Finally, Kosef feels safe to get off the log. But nonetheless, it doesn't take long for him to realize what has been done. Just within a small opening lies the fresh carcass of a deer. Diana's excitement can barely be contained. "Ha, yes! Take that stupid deer, that one's for Lief!" Kosef has half the mind to question how she knows it's even the same deer, but refrains from crushing the moment. "C'mon, help me take this thing back home." 

He walks over without complaint and glances at the wounds. Three arrows to the torso, one to the head, this deer was down for the count. Kosef grabs the front two legs, Diana grab the others. "One, two, three, lift!" She orders, instantly picking up her end. Kosef attempts to do the same but struggles, finding the dead weight far more overwhelming than Lief's half conscious body had ever been.

Diana snickers. "You should work out more."


	10. Work Hard, Train Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another two-in-one chapter (though it's more like one and a half). It's actually really long, and normally I only combine two chapters if they don't meet at least 2k words, but I promised the mysterious child would get a speaking role and I will not go back on my word.

"So that's the deer?"

Diana nods, taking a bite from her snack. "What's left of it."

After the tedious task of carrying the deer home, it had since then been skinned, gutted, and sliced up. All that was left intact was the head and some of the meat yet to be chopped into pieces. Diana seemed more so intrigued than disturbed, whereas Kosef reserved to steal mere glances at the bloody mess. 

"I'm going to mount its head onto the wall."

"What'd your parents think?"

"I impressed them a little bit."

"Just a 'little' bit?"

"Yeah."

Kosef takes a look at the deer. It wasn't particularly big, but it was definitely a step-up from shooting trees. "Well, I'm _really_ impressed." There's not a hint of sarcasm in his tone but Diana still looks at him funny. It takes a moment before he notes that Diana is actually looking passed him, into the other room. When Kosef takes a look, Lief has returned home. He seems preoccupied.

"You know Kosef," Diana begins slowly, "I'm starting to think that maybe I should spend less time in this house. You wouldn't happen to need a trainer would you? Or just a brazen motivator."

Kosef opens his mouth then closes it, thinking it over a moment. "You've never used a sword before."

"See, I was thinking more of a  _physical_  trainer. You know, strength and endurance. I assume the Maester can teach you the rest."

He nods, thoughtful but convinced. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Besides, I could use the extra help, and Mason can't teach me everything. Not with a dozen other students, at least."

Diana smiles, and that's when Kosef knows he's in for something crazy. "Great! We'll start as soon as you're ready. It'll take months to put any meat on those bones but... I think it'll work out. For the better."

 

_**Cue Training Montage** _

"We'll start without armor," Diana informs her trainee one cool morning. They're in the woods, not too far away from the city. They can still see the towering walls lingering above the trees. Kosef is surprised that Diana actually got up this early. Maybe she's far more serious about this than he realized. Nonetheless, he listens as she continues. "It's bulky, and you're not strong enough to run around in it just yet. It's best to start simple."

With that notion she holds up her hatchet, briefly looking the axe head over before handing it to Kosef. "Hope you're ready to chop some trees."

She already has a tree prepared, one that had fallen over and been abandoned by nature. It was their job (or more so Kosef's) to cut it to sizable pieces, the kind suitable for fireplaces. Evidently, the peasantry would be happy for their efforts.

"Watch your grip, control your swing, don't do anything stupid," Diana orders as Kosef starts breaking the wood into chunks. Swing, connect, pull, repeat.

He shakes his head and smiles at her comments. "I thought you  _weren't_ teaching me how to kill a man."

"I'm not, I'm just making sure you don't screw up your back."

"Whatever you say, teach."

The process was long and a tad tedious. First the tree had to be reduced to logs, then the logs had to be split into firewood. One tree took more than enough time, Kosef couldn't imagine doing anymore. By the end of that alone he was a sweaty, worn mess. But things were far from over, it was only the first day.

 

"Alright, the warehouse workers are looking for a little extra labor to help them move boxes. I signed you up for it, figured it'd help you with your arm strength."

"Yeah, and ruin my back. Weren't you worried about that yesterday when I was murdering nature?"

"Just lift with your legs, you'll do fine."

Evidently, not as fine as the rest of the workers.

Kosef swore those boxes were filled with rocks, or just very cumbersome silverware. Either way, it felt like they weighed a ton, and by the end of the day Kosef had barely moved half as many as the rest of the workers. Still, they showed some appreciation, though that could be due to Diana's eventual involvement in the process of moving. She wasn't kidding, he really did need to work out.

 

"Think fast!" Diana yelled as she tossed a rock at Kosef's face. He barely managed to block the shot before it took out an eye or two.

"Hey, what the hell!?" he yells in turn, looking down at the stone. It was still covered in dirt, as if she'd just run into the woods and picked a few off the ground before returning. Honestly, Kosef wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case.

"I'm helping you improve your reaction time. Good job, you stopped the rock just before it hit you."

"You could have killed me."

"Yes, and you learn best when your life is on the line. Think fast!" Without missing a beat she chucked another rock at Kosef's head. He was at least a bit more prepared for this one, and managed to duck out of the way. "See, you're already getting a hang of it. Now just watch your back, you never know what might be around the corner." She winks and Kosef decides that he truly  _does not_ like how that sounds.

 

"Now I know we've already been trying to inrease your strength, but this will really just help me gauge how much you've improved. See this--" Diana sits upon a barrel, Kosef can't imagine what's inside but he suspects it isn't anything good. "--this is a barrel o' booze, straight from the pub. I borrowed it for...  _experimental_ reasons but now I need to return it. So I thought what, better way to do that than to have Kosef roll it back up the hill? Genius right?"

He eyes her, wondering if this is a joke. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I know it sounds easy but that hill can be steep when it feels like it, and a gallon of alcohol isn't about to make that climb any easier."

Kosef chuckles. "You have no faith in me, Diana."

"Oh trust me, I have  _plenty_ of faith, it's just misplaced."

And misplaced it was, Kosef just made it to the halfway mark before the barrel rolled out from under him. He lay collapsed on the cobble, receiving concerning looks from passerby and guardsmen alike as the booze made its way downhill. Diana simply watched as crowds scattered to avoid the renegade barrel.

Well, there went a batch of perfectly good alcohol.

 

"Okay, so, I  _was_ going to use arrows to help you improve your reaction and reflexes, but Lief informed me that that could be 'very dangerous.' Just so I wouldn't have to hear him complaining, I decided to switch it up, which is why there are pigs."

Admittedly, Kosef liked Plan B more than Plan A. Despite the fact that the mess of muddy piglets would most definitely leave him with dirt in places best not discussed, at least he wouldn't lose an eye this way -- though there was a good enough chance he would lose one anyway thanks to Diana's surprise-rock-drills. Nonetheless, he wasn't complaining.

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to let the pigs out and you have to catch them. Grab one, bring them back, then get the next. They're fast so you'll have to be just as fast, got it?" Kosef nods. Maybe he could pull this off.

"Alright, three-two-one-go!" Diana's words went by too fast to register, and just like that the mess of pigs were loose, scurrying towards freedom. Kosef manages to grab one, but there were six others left behind. Great.

"Here's one, take it, I have to go get the rest!" He drops the piglet into Diana's arms and then bolts. Unfortunately, these little critters travel far faster than he could have anticipated. If not for their whining it's likely he wouldn't have caught half of them. The first he found terrorizing the market, with a swift apology he snatched it up and ran back to Diana. The second gave him more trouble, hiding under a stand and refusing to come out. It was only when a passerby lured the piglet into reach that Kosef was finally able to pick it up and return to the pen. The next two were far harder to find than actually capture, mostly because they had quieted to little more than a scuffle. He mostly recovered those thanks to the input from helpful citizens. The fifth pig was a little shit, causing all sorts of problems during its brief period of escape. It was easy to find, only hard to contain. Despite its size it had plenty of bite, and wouldn't stop shrieking and struggling, even once returned to its pen. That was truly tiresome, but at the very least there was only pig left.

Now mind you, Kosef was a mess at this point. His face was dirtied and the ends of his pants were drenched with mud. He didn't look particularly flattering with messy hair to fit and a blanket of sweat draping his forehead. Still, he took chase, running across town without a second thought. They went every which way, the piglet doing all it could to evade capture. The little rascal was only subdued when Kosef tackled it to the ground. When he rose the pig was held tight in his arms, and helet out a sigh of relief, knowing that today's training was almost over. He was close,  _so close_. Then he stood, looked around, and realized he was only a house or two down from the noble quarters. Unfortunately, that meant someone would recognize him.

Thankfully, the person who did didn't seem to be complaining.

The new kid is on his porch, sitting against the wall with a pad of paper in hand. There's a quill in the other, and he seems to have been right in the middle of something when Kosef came barreling down the streets. His attention has officially been drawn away, and all he can do is stare at the new arrival, wide-eyed.

The general's boy isn't sure what to say to make this seem any better. He was hoping to make a friend, but  _this_ surely wasn't the way to do it. He wants to say something, anything, to make the awkwardness just a tad less awkward, but he can't muster the words. Instead he simply smiles, the usual grin, big and wide and bright.

"Sorry, just getting my pig!" he exclaims, holding up the little creature in his hands. The boy stares at him for a moment longer, examining the entire scene, before he drops his head and hides his face behind the pad. Kosef's smile falters, under the impression that he'd done something wrong. Without another word he leaves, taking the pig back. By now it's late, so late in fact that Diana wondered if he'd gotten lost along the way, or skipped out on her entirely.

"Oh, no, this one was just a real big problem for me." Kosef plops the little pig down onto the mud. Immediately it scurries off and he sighs, satisfied.

Diana gives him a pat on the back. "Good job for today Kosef, that's enough for tonight. But, get a new shirt for our next session. Looks like you tore yours right open."

Kosef shoots her a confused look before glancing down. It's at that moment that he realizes his shirt is most definitely trashed, torn in some places and drenched in others. It shows a far amount of skin too, and he minds himself that he's lucky no one else saw him in this attire. They surely would have confused him for the usual peasant farmer.

 

As the days went on, training started getting more rigorous. Each morning he got up early to run, on occasion Diana would join him. They were make their way around the quarters, either enduring a quick sprint or a journey that could last for an hour or two. Sometimes they would leave the quarters entirely, and make their way for the woods, taking a brief trek into the forest before returning as the city awoke. It was nice with just the two of them, soaking up the world as they passed it by.

But sometimes it was just Kosef. It felt that way too, he became ever more aware of the silence in the city when he ran alone. But he also became more aware of the supervision.

The only people who were ever up as early as him were those who worked and those who watched. Kosef could recall countless times when members of the Order would trail him with their eyes, stalking until he disappeared. They watched him like hawks, but were not exactly the stealthy type. He noted their appearances, the bright-white cloaks did not do them much justice. Perhaps that was the intention, make sure you're known, intimidate them into submission. Or perhaps it was simply a design flaw, Kosef couldn't be sure. What he did know however, was that their guard postings in the noble quarters had heavied recently. He wondered if there was a suspected mage within the community, or if they simply prioritized the safety of the upperclass. He never cared to ask, not when they were always watching.

One wrong word could end up putting him somewhere dark.

 

"Damn Kosef, you're really starting to bulk up," Diana notes one afternoon as the trio meet in the marketplace.

It was an off day, thankfully, Kosef was sore enough as is. But he had to admit, Diana's training, no matter how unconventional it may be, was definitely starting to pay off. The muscle was there, building steadily. The strength was there too, he'd finally hauled that damned barrel up the hill the other day. Diana was happy, the pub owner even more so. Apparently, people were starting to think that his alcohol had a mind of its own. Accordingly, something like that was bad for business.

"Huh, yeah, I guess I am."

"What do you mean 'huh' you doof? You are getting  _ripped,_ don't lie."

Kosef laughs. "I wasn't lying, I just hadn't noticed."

"Well Lief did," Diana remarks, suddenly pulling her brother into the discussion. "He mentioned it right before you showed up, thought you were a total hunk."

"Oh shut up," Lief snaps. "All I said was that his muscles are becoming a bit more...  _prominent_. I think you got taller too, but that might just be me."

"You are fairly short, brother."

"Shut up."

Kosef shakes his head but can't hide the smile. "You two can be so ridiculous."

"Speaking of ridiculous," Diana begins suddenly, "how much can you lift, Kosef?"

"Oh, I don't know. I can lift a box of rocks at least."

"Do you think you can pick me up?"

"What?"

"C'mon, I'm not any heavier, give it a try."

Kosef considers arguing, before simply giving in. He ponders the best method-of-lifting, taking his time until Diana rolls her eyes. "You're not conquering the sun Kosef, you're picking me up, it's not that hard." It's at that moment that Kosef simply resolves to lift Diana up and sling her over his shoulder. He does so in one quick, fluid motion that seems to catch everyone off guard. But it's also done so without any struggle, meaning that he's either getting stronger or is just lucky. Probably both.

"Hey, you did it! Now pick up Lief."

"Wait, what?" Without a hint of hesitance Kosef grabs Lief by the sleeve and pulls him over. He tries to pick him up too, but the combined weight proves overwhelming, and he drops them both before anyone gets hurt.

"Ha, that was great Kosef! Keep training."

" _Never_ do that again," Lief adds, seeming a bit uneasy on the feet.

"Oh, sorry. I won't. Or, at least, I'll ask first next time."

 

"Welcome back Kosef," Maester Mason comments as his student steps into the sparring room. "It's been a while since you've been here."

Kosef clarifies, "I've been on break. Just, focusing on other things."

"Your father tells me you're going to start taking this class seriously."

"Yes ser, I've even been training on the side."

"Oh, really? Well that's good then. Perhaps we should start off with some sparring."

"My thoughts exactly."

Admittedly, Kosef feels desperate. He knows the physical training alone isn't enough to best his mentor in open combat, but he still wants to show improvement. He still wants to try, he still wants to make it clear that there is hope for him yet. He wants Mason to be able to go to his father and say _yes, your son has been doing well, he has a lot of potential and is using it to the best of his abilities.'_ Kosef doesn't want to imagine such a conversation going any other way.

But desperation leads to stupidity and risks. Risks that, unfortunately, were not worth the reward.

Padded armor does help when facing off against opponents with wooden weapons, but the pads aren't able to absorb every strike, every shock. Kosef knew this well enough, but he still disregarded the risk as he went to block another hit. His sword was placed just an inch or two too high, covering his head but not the place his mentor had aimed for. Instead the slam, originally intended for his collar bone, connected with his wrist.

He heard the snap, then came the pain -- the  _burn_.

He'd definitely done something stupid this time.

 

The cast wasn't really flattering, neither was the sling. It kept his arm hugged tight to his chest, as if it were necessary. It just made his idiocy even more obvious.

Most people were willing to accept the excuse of a sparring accident. They didn't prod beyond that, _you broke your arm because your mentor was beating the shit out of you? Don't worry, I know how you feel._ To an extent, it was nice. If anything good came out of it, it was that Elliot didn't dare ask him for a match. If anything bad came out of it, well, he would be out of commission for longer than he hoped. So much for that physical training, it didn't do shit for him now. But Kosef was trying to look at this positively, or at least as positively as he could muster.

The day after the cast went onto his arm, Kosef was making his way out of the quarters to meet up with Diana. He wasn't sure what she planned, whether she had hoped to train or if she simply wanted to hang out, he didn't care and simply made his way over. Along the way he saw a familiar face, the boy was out on his porch again.

This time he didn't have a pad of paper, instead he was playing a card game by himself. But he was so distractedly setting up the game that he knocked the box, which still contained a few cards, right off the table. The boy immediately moved to catch it, but before he could Kosef, was there, snatching the container out of the air before it could touch the ground.

"Whoops, you dropped this," he remarks as he hands the box back over. The boy takes it in his hand, all the while curiously eyeing Kosef and his arm. It takes a moment of staring before he points at it.

"What happened?" His voice is so gentle, faint. Kosef can barely hear it over the bustling of the city, but catches a word or two without fault. He shrugs.

"Oh, just a little sparring accident, nothing much."

He looks at Kosef, confused. "You broke your arm."

"Yes."

The boy gives him a funny look, as if he doesn't really understand, before turning away and going back to his game. "Be careful," he mutters.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kosef comments before making his leave. He waves, but the boy doesn't look back up.


	11. The New Kid

"Mason messed me up pretty bad, but it's my fault."

"Well you know Kosef," Diana begins with a grin, "this is the _best_ time to practice one-armed exercises. Think you can get that barrel up the hill with one hand?"

"No chance," he retorts with a shake of the head. The barrel would probably crush him first.

"Think you can pick up Lief?"

"I don't know, can I?" Kosef shoots a look to his companion. Lief seems to only partially be paying attention as they walk, his mind elsewhere. This was starting to become commonplace, sometimes it felt like he wasn't even there anymore. Still, the mention of his name is enough to pull him back to reality.

"You can surely try," he remarks. Kosef immediately takes the opportunity, wrapping his one good around around Lief's waist and trying to lift him.

It ends poorly, with his strength faltering and the both of them falling to the ground with a  _thump_. Diana is laughing, Kosef is in pain, Lief is already on his feet.

"Practice makes perfect!" she snickers, as her brother dusts himself off.

"Keep pulling stuff like that and you'll break more than just your arm," Lief mutters before stretching out a hand. Kosef is pulled onto his feet and they resume their walk. "Stupidity aside, how's training been going?"

"Good, good. Well, it was, until I broke my arm."

Lief glances at him, scanning his expression, looking for something that Kosef can't discern. Diana butts in, "What's better, having your nose in a book, or your grip around a handle?"

That causes Kosef pause for a moment, his mind wanders. He picks his words carefully. "I would rather be helping people in a less... violent manner. I'm sure I could save lives as a knight too but... it'd rather stitch a wound than make one."

After that a silence follows, the kind that draws out like an ominous fog. It engulfs them, wraps them in a sheet of white and drowns their thoughts in mist. It's also the kind that ruins a conversation, and without so much as a warning Lief says "I have to go." Not a moment later and he is gone, disappearing around the street corner. It's merely Diana and Kosef again. She's the one who breaks the barrier.

"Lief and I were thinking going on another camping trip, you interested?"

"Well, I'm a bit useless without my arm."

"Later, I mean. After it's healed, when you can start chopping down trees again."

"I guess when you put it that way, sure. My father will appreciate me getting some fresh air anyway. I'll just have to make sure I do good next time Mason and I spar. Specifically, I don't want to break anything."

Diana laughs and pats him on the back, sure to avoid the part connected to his busted bone.

"Great, let's make it happen."

 

When Kosef finally gets around to his arm being unwrapped, Diana is already convincing him to commit to the usual tasks and chores.  _Do work around town_ , she says,  _it'll help you get those muscles pumping again._ Really, it seems like she's more interested in him working and her watching from afar, but Kosef can't complain. The recovery period had worn him down enough, it was time to get back in shape.

Or at least, to the point where he was less likely to get his ass kicked.

The market is filled with plenty of people looking for free labor. Merchants and farmers alike need help moving their supplies to and from stands. Boxes upon boxes are lifted from caravans and wagons in similar manners, to the point where Kosef can't tell the difference between the work anymore. If it wasn't for the expensive goods, who knows if he would have noted the manner of his "employers" (could you even rightfully call them that).

The lifting, mixed with the occasional climbing-of-trees-to-reclaim-lost-pets and barrel rolling, leaves Kosef worn out by noon.

He's ready for a break, and is especially thankful when one of his employers give him a few oranges for "compensation." What follows is a moment in which Kosef debates where to take his rest. After a moment a particular location pops into mind, and he figures no better place could be offered.

 

The new kid is on his porch again, there's another deck of cards in his hands. He's shuffling like a professional, mindlessly reading the markings on the box as he does so. Kosef makes his presence known when he drops down just across the street, examining an orange in his hand. The boy immediately looks up and eyes him, torn between suspicion and curiosity. Kosef meets his gaze and smiles.

"Want an orange?" He holds up one of the plumper ones -- a bright shade of orange. It's definitely a nicer orange, freshly picked and all. (A/N: orange x3 combo)

The boy looks at him, glancing between the fruit in hand and Kosef himself. Hesitantly he nods, and so Kosef stands up and walks over. He holds out the orange, and the boy pauses before gently taking it. Briefly he looks it over, before starting to dig his fingernails into the skin. His nails are cut down to the nub.

"I'm Kosef, by the way." He starts munching on the orange as the boy looks up at him, a tad surprised. For a moment he stops peeling the orange and simply stares.

Then, in that same, gentle tone used before, he replies, "Max."

Kosef smiles. "Nice to meet you Max, you wouldn't happen to need someone to do any heavy lifting, would you? I'm trying to finish my good deed of the day."

Quickly, Max shakes his head. His eyes go back down to the fruit in hand, head bowed. "Sorry, no."

"Oh, okay." Kosef tosses his orange peels into the grass, then steps up to the porch railing. "What're you playing?"

Max glances at the tabletop. "Scorpion." As he says that he finally gets the skin off, and takes a big bite out of the orange.

"Really? Cool!" Kosef exclaims in turn, looking at the table. "I used to play that all the time when I was a kid, but I haven't touched it in years." He looks down at cards -- it's set up just as he remembered.

His excitement seems to draw Max's attention. The boy looks over his cards, as if there's something to be found in them, before looking back up at Kosef with a similar gaze. "...do you want to play?"

Despite the fact that  _Scorpion_ is a game meant for a single player, Kosef still considers it for a moment. Then he shakes his head, disheartened. "I wish I could, but I have to go. The boxes won't lift themselves after all."

"Oh." Kosef swears Max looks disappointed, but he doesn't pester. He simply smiles and waves.

But the smile doesn't last. As he turns to leave he spots the knight, watching him from the shadows. The man's eyes are hidden by his visor, but it's undeniable that he has been spying on them. What he's interested in Kosef doesn't know, it was nothing more than a friendly conversation. But the armored guard doesn't lower his gaze as Kosef passes, making him wonder if there was something wrong with this entire occasion; if the Order was simply monitoring, or intended to intimidate. He doesn't ask as he walks by, he never does.

 

Kosef spends the rest of the day working, lifting, helping whoever he can. By the time he returns home he is tired, worn, in desperate need of a good night's sleep. All he wants is to collapse onto his bed and slip into slumber, but his father has other plans.

"Kosef," he begins when his son enters the main hall of their keep. Kosef pauses as he struggles to decode the tone, trying to determine whether or not he should be concerned. But immediately, images of the knight from earlier flash in his mind. Concern pounds in his chest, fear crawls under his skin. He feels a light sweat brew upon his forehead, and suddenly there's a lump in his throat. Could the Order be prowling, even within his own home?

There were a lot of mages in this town.

He just wasn't one of them.


	12. Into the Woods

“You look tired son,” his father begins as Kosef stands at attention in his office. He isn't happy to be here, but he has no choice. At the very least his father hadn't snapped at him when he dragged his feet across the floor, more so sluggish than reluctant. He wasn’t rebelling just yet.

“I am, ser.”

“What have you been up to?”

“Working.”

“Working?”

“Yes ser.”

“For what pay?”

“For free, ser.”

“That’s rather generous of you.”

“I like to help, ser.”

“So I’ve heard.” He father leans forward in his seat, elbows upon the tabletop, hands linked under his chin. He looks Kosef over, head to toe. There’s an urge to ask what the general might be looking for, but Kosef refrains. Something tells him he shouldn’t be the one asking questions here. His father seems to agree. “I need to ask you something, will you respond honestly?”

He straightens up, gulping. “Of course, ser.”

“Tell me if I’m right -- last year you were studying instead of training, correct?”

“Yes ser.”

“What were you studying?”

There’s a moment of hesitance as Kosef considers what to say. Should he tell the truth, should he lie? Surely his father already knows what he had been learning, he’d paid for the tutors after all. Was this a test? A chance to catch him in a lie? Kosef couldn’t risk it, so he let out the truth. “Botany and medical procedures, ser.”

“What did you learn during that time?”

“L-lots ser. I learned that Pearl Leaf is a herb that you can pack into wounds to prevent infections and I found out how to reset a shoulder.” His father nods, as if he’s truly listening. For a moment confidence strikes in Kosef, and so he continues. “I learned that Dragonvine is actually really useful for sicknesses if brewed into tea, but they can be hard to find in the forests because their appearance can be... _deceptive._ But, I think the most important thing that I learned is how to restart a man’s pulse should it ever stop.”

There’s a look of intrigue upon his father’s face, Kosef isn’t sure what it means. “And did these studies take up a lot of your time?”

“No, ser. Actually, I had a lot of free time. Lief was able to teach me how to cook a simple meal between breaks, but more often than not those periods were... _wasted_ doing other things.”

His father sits up in his seat and exhales. “I have an offer for you, Kosef.” Kosef doesn’t dare open his mouth to respond, fearful that he could butcher the moment with a single word. “What if I let you continue with your studies?”

Well, that was unexpected.

“Y-you mean--”

“On my terms, however. You’ll continue your training as a soldier as well. You’ve improved greatly, and it shows that you have potential. Honestly, thinning your efforts between doctorship, botany, and battle is difficult to balance, but if you can manage yourself then I don’t see why you should ever stop. A soldier who can save his comrade’s life on the field is better than one who simply lets him die.”

Kosef’s voice catches in his throat. He’s speechless, unsure of what to think. He’d walked in under the assumption that he was about to be tossed into some dark, damned dungeon. His heart had pounded so hard he swore it was going to come right out of his chest. But no, this was the best news he’d gotten in a long time. He was so happy, it was hard to put to words.

“I-I don’t know what to say, ser.”

“Say yes, son.”

Kosef smiles. “Yes, yes! Of course, I couldn’t ask for anything else.” He’s tempted to go in for a hug, but there’s a table between himself and his father. The general has made no effort to stand, so Kosef keeps to his spot.

“Good. I will speak to Mason so he knows that your schedule may be a bit... _different_ now. As long as you keep your promise to train, I will keep mine.”

“Thank you, ser. But, if I may ask, what changed your mind?”

The general pauses, halfway to standing up to recover something from the shelf. Without facing Kosef he responds, “Your... friend. Lief. He can be very convincing, the boy’s a born politician. He persuaded me in your favor.”

To that, Kosef smiles. “I’ll have to thank him for it later.”

 

 

It was time for the camping trip. Kosef was prepared, even more prepared than he had been before. Though his father was a bit hesitant to allow him to go on a three day trip out of the city, he eventually gave in. It would be best for Kosef to become familiar with the area anyway, a lot better than traveling around blindly, and with Lief and Diana at his side the chances of survival were increased greatly. It was better than nothing.

Kosef has a pack filled with proper camping gear this time, most notably he has a tent. He brings his dagger too, but its spot on his belt is replaced by a new sword sheath. The blade is borrowed but it will do the job for now. He also brought some food, mostly fruits once again but with Diana’s hunting he figured there’d be a rabbit or two to share. The citrus and sweet would satisfy the rest of their cravings.

“You ready to go?” Diana asks once Kosef comes out, hauling his pack.

“I was born ready.”

“You wish.”

They leave the quarters and there’s a moment in which they pass Max’s house. Kosef pulls away for just a moment, spotting the boy out on his porch, another deck of cards in hand. He really likes card games. “Hey,” Kosef begins as he draws closer. He pulls Max’s attention away from the 52 cards in hand. “We’re going camping, want to join us?”

He knows it’s last minute, he knows it’s unlikely, but he can’t help the urge to ask and maybe, just maybe, get a yes.

It’s a no.

“Okay, maybe next time.” Kosef waves as he departs, rejoining with his confused companions.

“What was that about?” Diana dares to prod.

“Just talking to a new friend.” Lief and Diana glance at each other, as if speaking telepathically, before Diana shrugs and they drop it altogether.

The hill they camped on is still there, as always. The spot seems to have been left undisturbed since their last visit, even the fire pit remains intact. Well, mostly intact. They drop their packs onto the grass and Lief immediately splits from the group. “I’ll get some kindling,” he remarks before walking off, leaving Diana and Kosef to set up the rest.

As they begin to pull out the tents and set them up, casual conversation starts again.

“I need to teach you how to fish,” Diana comments as she hammers one stake into the dirt.

“You can teach me _after_ I figure out how to put up my tent,” Kosef retorts, but whatever charisma might have been found in that remark is swiftly lost as there’s the sound of the tearing of cloth. The two look up, and Kosef quickly realizes that he had ripped a sizable hole into the side of his tent. “That’s not good.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. We can just share a tent, mine’s big enough.” He glances at the structure Diana has set up and figures she _must_ be lying. It sure doesn’t look big, he swears she can probably barely fit in there. But he supposes there isn’t much of a choice either way, unless he would prefer the stars.

The last time he preferred the stars someone got shot.

“Something tells me your brother won’t be too happy about that--”

“About what?” As if on cue the man in question returns. In his arms he holds some dry sticks, grass, and a few piece of bark. It’s probably enough for one night.

“Diana and I are going to share a bed.”

Lief raises a brow before dropping the pile beside the firepit. “What, am I supposed to be surprised?”

Diana snickers. “I suppose not brother, it wouldn’t be the first time someone in this family shared a bed with Kosef.”

“Shut up, that sounds weird.”

“Only if you make it weird.”

Diana works to get Lief’s tent set up as he begins to create the foundation of a fire. They won’t light it for an hour or two, but it’s nice to have something down. It’s almost like they’re actually prepared for survival. Kosef does his share of going through the packs, making sure whatever they’ll need is already out, and putting back whatever they won’t need. By the time the camp is set up, they’re ready to move onto the next task.

"What're we going to have for dinner?" Lief questions.

"I have oranges."

"Of course you have oranges."

"We can have oranges."

"No." Lief turns to his sister. "Any other suggestions?"

"Well, I was going to take Kosef fishing. We can go now, if you'd prefer." Her brother nods without another comment, immediately stepping passed to look through his bag. The agreement seems to be made, so Diana goes into her tent and retrieves her gear. When she returns there is a box in her hand and two rods propped against her shoulders. With a smile she motions towards the lake. "C'mon, let's go fishing."

Kosef follows in silence. The path down to the lake is a bit steep, and though Diana warns him, he still manages to slip and fall once or twice. Thankfully the ground is mostly grass and dirt, no rocks to leave a scar. Eventually, after the tedious trip down, they make it to the shore. The lake is beautiful, clear blue water that reflects the sun perfectly. Kosef is in awe while Diana seems more interested in setting up their spot. She finds a fair sized rock by the water's edge and perches upon it. The box and one of the rods is dropped to the side as she starts to line her own. It takes a moment and a knot or two before her fishing pole in constructed. It takes another moment of her explaining to Kosef how to set up his own before the bait is passed out. Gross little worms, still squirming in his hold, are impaled on the hooks and then tossed into the waters. No wonder Lief didn't offer to come.

There's silence as Kosef finds his seat on the floor. Impatience begins to gnaw at his brain, making him shift in spot and glance every which way. Nature is all around, but he's confined to a single spot. It's enough to make the silence unbearable.

Eventually, he can't help but break it. "So... what do you usually catch here?"

"Fish." Diana's frank answer catches him off guard, but he continues.

"What kind of fish?"

"The edible kind."

Kosef pauses, looking up at her. "You don't actually know what's in here, do you?"

"Nope."

He smiles and shakes his head. "Well, hopefully it tastes good."

"Trust me, it's better than grass."

"I'll take your word for it."

The conversation drops there, and it's back to the quiet. Kosef stops himself from trying to make small talk, instead attempting to enjoy the environment as Diana seems to. It's hard to manage, but when there's a tug on the end of his line he jumps. "Oh, oh! I got something!" He starts to reel it in as Diana halfheartedly encourages him from the sidelines. When it's finally brought it there's a fish on the line, but it's probably the smallest thing he's ever seen. His companion laughs.

"You know, there's another way to do this," Diana says between laughter. "Better, too. Wait here." Without looking for a response she's on her feet, abandoning the rod altogether. He watches her make her way up the hill, before disappearing beyond the trees. It's now that Kosef realizes the silence prior-to was far more comforting than the sort he finds himself in now. This kind is eerie, lonely. It's the paranoia inducing sort, something that earns a jump out of him whenever a twig cracks under a deer's hoof. He only calms when Diana returns, though is alarmed when he spots a bow in one hand and a spear in the other.

"This is when fishing gets fun," she says as she tosses him the spear. Kosef catches it, barely, then watches as she gets back onto the stone. She removes the line from her rod and instead attaches it to the end of her arrow. Kosef sits in wait, unsure of what to do next. He watches her aim her bow, then there's a pause.

Silence.

Silence.

_Shoot._

The arrow rips through the air before piercing water. She doesn't appear to have hit anything, and the arrow merely floats back up to the surface. "Shit, missed."

"What were you shooting at?"

"What do you think, fish! Now, take that spear and get in the water. Go kill us some food." She begins to reel her arrow back in as Kosef glances at the lake. There's a hint of hesitance in his movements, but nonetheless he pulls up his pant legs (Diana: "You could just take them off altogether.") and steps into the pool of cool water. It really is chilly, and there's a point where he nearly slips on a patch of mud, but he walks out deeper and deeper nonetheless. Diana jokes in the background: "Watch your toes, the fish like to nibble on things that stick out. Hopefully those are the only bits you'll have to worry about." The comment goes right over his head as he watches the water. Still as a statue, it takes a minute or two before the fish dare to near him, passing between his legs. He's so mesmerized by the showcase that he nearly forgets he's supposed to be spearing them.

One fish passes by and he trails it with his eyes. A second of stillness, then another, before he goes in for the kill. He misses. The fish speeds off.

A moment later, they're back, and he tries a second time. Miss.

"Concentrate Kosef," Diana yells from the shoreline. "Something like this isn't easy. You need a steady hand, and a lot of luck." At the same moment she shoots an arrow somewhere behind Kosef. He doesn't dare turn around, too busy focusing.

It takes a few more tries before he manages to spear a slow fish. It's not particularly fat but its movements had been sluggish enough to get him a kill. He's happy nonetheless.

"I did it!" he exclaims, holding up his spear to show Diana the lump on the other end. She shoots him a smile and a thumbs-up. "Keep it up Kosef, at this rate we might not starve tonight."

They spend an hour or so at the lake, trying their hardest to get what food they can. Kosef makes his way into deeper waters, until the cool reaches his waist. He's in there so long that his feet begin to prune, and it's at that point that he figures he's spent too much time in the water. Thankfully, as he dries himself off in the afternoon sun, Diana shot a few fish of her own. By the time they decide to leave there are six fish in the net. Two are fair sized, one is a bit bigger than all the rest, and the last three are itty-bitty. Kosef is still proud for catching them in the first place.

Lief is happy to see the haul when they return. Nonetheless, he advises they still put out traps. "These fish could feed us for a night or two, or maybe even three, but it's still best to have a backup plan. At least, I'd prefer that over starving." He seems to have already started putting up snares, even prior to their return.

"I got it," Diana replies, taking the last of the traps from his hands. "You go gut the fish, I'll finish." In an instant she is gone, and the two are left alone in camp.

 

Kosef watches, intrigued beyond belief, as Lief cuts open the fish and begins to remove the bones. There is plenty of blood, along with a pile of small, fish organs off to the side, but Lief seems unfazed. He works with a determined gaze, in deep focus. Kosef chooses to disturb it when he best sees fit.

"So you're squeamish around bugs but not around blood?"

Lief nods.

"That's weird."

"You're weird."

"You're weirder."

Lief shoots him a look -- curiosity. There's a smile on his lips that Kosef swears he hasn't seen in a long time. "Why are you bothering me?" he questions without the expected irritation. "Shouldn't you be wrestling bears, soldier boy?"

Laughter. "No, though I can always wrestle you."

More laughter; Lief shakes his head. "No, don't bother. You'd kick my ass."

"Well, you can always _try."_

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Before Lief can reply Diana is back, bursting through the tree line and cutting off the conversation. "Alright, the traps are set. If we don't catch any rabbits then we'll at least have fish." Kosef nods then turns back to Lief, only to find his friend facing the other way, focusing on the fish once more. Even though Kosef stares, Lief refuses to meet his gaze, and so the soldier decides to help Diana light the fire. Not that she really needs the help.

There's a flame, and then there are fish roasting upon it. Lief explains how to tell when the fish are cooked properly, turning the meat as the fire licks it. Diana asks if there are any herbs around that they could add, but Kosef can't find any. They eat, the meal is brief, then they head to bed. Kosef and Diana share a tent, but he cannot slip into sleep. The sounds outside are both beautiful and terrifying -- he can't close his eyes without fearing the worst. Eventually, the chirp of crickets and songs of nocturnal birds lull him to slumber.

He wakes up the next morning to an empty tent.

It's early, a bit chilly but bearable. Lief is by the fire, poking at the wood with sticks. He glances over his shoulder when Kosef steps out of his tent, but doesn't make eye contact. "Diana went to check on the traps," he mutters.

Kosef finds a spot next to him at the fire, sitting with his legs crossed, back straight. "How'd you sleep."

"Fine, you?"

"It was a bit rough."

"The first night always is." Lief's eyes won't trail away from the flames. Kosef looks into the fire and tries to see what Lief sees, but gives up after a minute or two.

He grabs his pack and looks through it before pulling out an orange. As he begins to peel it open he asks, "Are bears attracted to fruit?" Lief eyes him but doesn't answer, only shrugs. "Should I put them up in the trees anyway?"

"Probably. Just be careful."

Kosef tosses his peels into the grass and then starts wrapping his fruit up in a cloth. At some point Diana returns, holding a bunny by the ears. She holds it up with a smirk. "Look who got some breakfast."

"Is that it?"

"Yup, rest of my traps were empty."

"Empty?"

"We're not the only predators in these woods."

By the time they have the bunny cooking over the fire the sun is high and Lief is no more talkative than he was before. Nevertheless, a mix of meat and fruit is enough to satisfy their stomachs for the time being, and as they're wrapping up Kosef finally asks, "What are we going to do today?"

Diana responds as if she'd had this answer prepared all along. "Well, I want to go hunting. But if I do I want to head deeper into the woods."

Lief looks up and stares at her. "You want to move camp?"

"Yes. There's better kills when you start moving away from the city."

"And bigger threats."

Diana stops and eyes her brother. Kosef swears their gazes speak words but he can't decipher what they mean. Yet before he can question it Diana starts talking again. "Just one night, that's all I ask. Then we can come back here and relax, okay?"

Lief doesn't respond, he simply stands and start packing his things. Diana begins to do the same, and before Kosef realizes it he's putting things away too. It's a team effort as they pack their bags and begin the hike. Diana leads the charge, partially separating to keep her eyes open for quarry, partially separating to make sure she knows where she's going. Kosef takes whatever breaks they have as opportunities to look for herbs. Lief simply sits and watches.

When they come to a river Diana halts. She examines the strength of the waters, determines the best course of action, and then executes.

"Okay, the rocks are going to be damn slippery, and the water is going to be a force to be reckoned with, but we have to get across. I'll take a line across, tie it to a tree, then you two can follow. Watch your footing, and _please_ don't drown." The statement comes off as exasperated, but the sarcasm lingers.

Diana makes her way across the river with only one of the bags and her end of the rope. She takes her time crossing, making sure that her feet meet their mark without fault. Evidently, the bottom of the river doesn't provide much traction, but she makes it across without incident. The rope is tied and Lief goes next. He follows suit, just as slow but a little more confident with a rope in his hands. On his back is one of the heavier packs, but it doesn't seem to weigh him down as he steps onto the other side.

Kosef is the last one, with the heaviest pack of them all. His first step is hesitant, unfortunately so. Instantly he slips, and the only thing stopping him from falling is the rope itself. That was unexpected.

"S-shit!" he gasps, his companions from across the way instantly rush to the waters edge.

With hands cupped around her mouth Diana yells above the splash of water, "Are you okay!?"

Kosef shoots her a thumbs-up, then tries again. His steps are steadier this time, slow but with intent. He focuses on each one, on the rope in his hands, on the weight upon his shoulders. He keeps himself upright and cautious but not foolishly so. After a long moment, he reaches the other side, relief instantly breaking across his face. It's short lived as they continue with their hike, soaked pants leaving a trail of water behind.

It's when the sun is threatening late evening that they finally settle down.

The trio drop their things onto the ground, then Diana turns to Kosef. "Come with me," she says. "I want to set up some snares. It'll be faster if you help."

Kosef considers the alternative for a moment, staying behind with Lief, but his friend seems content with setting up the tents himself and so Kosef agrees to go. They wander into the woods, Diana seeming to know the location like the back of her hand. He wonders how many times her and Lief have come out here, how many times they've crossed that river and how many close calls they've had. The river was his second now, he didn't hope for a third.

The snares were put down one-by-one, each baited and ready. Should these traps fail they would always have fruit to munch on, but protein was more than just a little preferred.

For a while the two are focused on work, then something draws Diana's attention away. It's a sudden distraction, one that startles Kosef despite not even knowing what it might be. He simply freezes when she does, and trails his eyes around the area.

"Lief, is that you?" she asks.

There's a growl in turn, _definitely_ not Lief.

Diana instantly pulls an arrow from her quiver, nocking her bow and pointing it in the direction of the sound. Kosef follows, drawing his sword. The blade is so fresh, crisp and clean. He had hoped he wouldn't need it.

Slowly, a bear reveals itself from beyond the trees. It's not particularly massive, if anything it looks starved, but a bear is a bear no matter the size -- dangerous.

It begins to eye them, walking slowly to one side then the other, pacing. Diana speaks between clenched teeth, "Don't move." Kosef listens without questioning.

The bear seems little more than curious at first, looking the two of them over. But then its growl grows fierce, and it snaps its maw. They can already tell that this won't end happily. "Don't run," Diana instructs from only a few steps away. "Don't turn your back on it, it will rip you open in an _instant_." Kosef didn't need the mental image, but now he definitely knows that this is a story worth sharing, should he survive.

The bear roars, and then it charges. They both jump out of the way, Kosef to one side and Diana to the other. The beast goes for him, but Diana draws it away with a single shot. The arrow pierces its flesh, and it jerks its head towards her. She stands as it comes closer, jumping behind a tree to avoid a deadly bite. She shoots another shot at its chest, and its growls grow louder. The bear stands up on its hind legs, towering above her. The arrows don't even faze it.

But the sword does. The blade cuts deep into its side, and the beast roars once more. It claws at him, one heavy mitt connecting with his head. Kosef hits the floor, and tries to scurry away, but the dark mass is upon him. Arrows refuse to pull it away as its jaw clamps down on his ankle, and its claws dig into his chest. He screams, but it doesn't stop the pain.

Thankfully, Diana is there. With a long dagger in hand she jumps onto the bear's back, a clump of fur in one fist and the deadly blade in another. She embeds the dagger into its shoulder blade, causing the creature to yelp. It forgets about Kosef altogether, instead growling and bucking and doing whatever it can to try and get Diana off. It's enough of a distraction to get Kosef onto his feet. No more than a bloody mess with a busted ankle and a torn shirt, he holds the sword in an iron grip. The bear's frantic attempt to throw Diana off gives him an opening: the neck.

Without a hint of hesitance he takes the blade and raises it above his head. With a yell he brings it down, and plunges the sword deep into the flesh.

The bear lets out one final roar before it collapses.

Kosef drops to his knees.

"I killed it," he says under his breath. Diana drops in front of him, her lips move but he can't hear them. His mind is buzzing, a blur. He repeats, "I killed it."

Diana sighs before standing up and glancing around the area. She returns a moment later as the ringing in his ears finally begins to fade. "There's a dead deer over there," she points in some direction far off that Kosef can't bring himself to look at. "I think the bear was chomping on it."

Kosef shakes his head. "It just wanted to eat."

Diana gives him a stern look. "It was us or them." The look falters and her eyes fall from his face to his bloody chest. "And it was almost you." She tries to usher him to lay down so she can examine his wounds, but Kosef shoves her away. They aren't bleeding profusely, he already knows he'll live. A bandage and a cane is all he needs to make it through the day. Diana disagrees, but can't get him to budge. After a moment of futile attempts, she finally gives up.

"Fine, be a hardass. I'm going to go set up the rest of the traps. Stay here." It's a demand that Kosef doesn't intend to break.

When she's gone, he gets up, and finally takes a chance to look around. There's a dead bear in front of him, a sword --  _his_ sword -- up to the hilt inside its neck. There are holes where arrows used to be and slices where Diana had stabbed it. Its mouth is bloodied, but he can't tell what it may be from. The meal, the attack, the kill, he doesn't know He just knows that some of it is his. The claws he is positive of, the scratches on his chest and the gash on his forehead prove as much. Those things could have ripped out his heart. They almost did.

He takes a moment to clean things up. He wraps his ankle with his shirt (albeit disgusting, it's better than nothing) and simply hopes that the scratches will mend themselves. He retrieves his sword from the body and uses the sheath as a temporary cane. While Diana is gone he goes and picks a handful of flowers, before leaving them atop the bears corpse along with a marker. When she returns, she seems confused.

"You... gave it a grave?"

Kosef doesn't respond for a moment, silent. His eyes are closed, and in his mind he prays. After the peace, he turns to Diana. "I can't believe I killed it."

"It was spur of the moment Kosef, you were protecting us."

"It could have had a family."

"Bears don't have families."

"This one might have." Diana opens her mouth to respond, then closes it. Without another word she turns and leaves. Kosef stays glued in spot for a second longer before he follows. They return to camp to find the tents set up and Lief playing his lute. When he looks up to greet them, his face is quickly morphed into shock.

"What happened!?" he yells, instantly standing up and rushing over to Kosef.

"Bear," he responds bluntly. "I killed it."

"Are you ok--"

"I'm fine." Lief shuts up at that, mouth becoming a line thin.

"At least wrap them with real bandages," he glances down at Kosef's ankle. The blood is already seeping through. "And clean off the blood." He walks passed, nearly bumping shoulders with Kosef. "I'm going to go find kindling."

"I'll come with," Diana says suddenly, immediately following.

Then, Kosef is alone. He spends the time wrapping his wounds, looking for herbs, and napping.

 

The rest of the trip goes by in a blur.

They hunt but come up short of anything. The trip back across the river is even more agonizing. Lief retreats further into his shell and Kosef's nights are plagued with nightmares. Diana tries to mend two broken minds but can't do it so easily on her own. The lake is barely a distraction, but at the very least there aren't any bears around the city. If they are, they only come out with it's dark.

Diana questions how Kosef plans to be a soldier if he can barely kill a bear.

He responds bluntly, "Adrenaline does things to you."


	13. Friends, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Max chapter.

"Kosef!" his scholar snapped, ripping the general's boy out of his daydream.

The books were still open in front of him, the first two meant for research while the third was where he had began to write his essay. Lazy handwriting draped the paper, barely eligible even to him. He could hardly remember what he was even writing about, better yet when he had dozed off in the middle of class.

"Sorry ma'am," Kosef quickly apologizes, sitting up in his seat. She looks him over, as if judging his very appearance, before the tension is lost.

"You've been zoning out way too much Kosef, perhaps you should go clear your head. We can continue with this lesson later." She begins to close the books as if it is a matter-of-fact, but he doesn't argue. Without another word he begins to put away his own things, and just like that his feet are leading him elsewhere. Out of the study hall, out of the house, into the streets and down the walkway. Before he realizes it he's stumbled to Max's abode, with the young boy simply sitting on his porch.

The way he perks up upon arrival makes Kosef wonder if he had been expecting the company, but he doesn't question that aloud. Rather, he simply focuses on the limp in his walk as he makes his way over. Just as quickly as he arrived he is dropping his bag onto the dirt floor and leaning against the porch for support.

Max eyes him curiously, but for a moment neither of them speak. They simply sit in the silence, observing one another. People pass, crowds shift, but they don't bother with them. Their focus is set. Then, Max breaks it first.

"...how was the camping trip?"

"I killed a bear." His words are blunt.

"Oh."

A brief, staggering quiet occurs. Max considers a question, Kosef ponders the answer. The flow of conversation continues.

"Did it give you that limp?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"And the scar?"

"It did. It gave me a couple, actually."

"Did you punch it?"

"I stabbed it. To death." The way such a phrase leaves his lips forces a bitter taint into the air. Kosef speaks with disgust, but it is hard to discern whether or not it is because he feels regretful or angered. Perhaps both, but the wonder is enough to cause Max to pause. 

Then, slowly, he asks, "Was it worth it?"

Kosef bites his lip. The immediate answer would have been  _no,_ the event had been gnawing at his mind for days now. Memories, nightmares, all so fresh and vivid. Permanent little scars he supposed, far more damaging than the stitches that marked his forehead or the jagged bits of flesh around his ankle. Scars fade, he wished his mind could do the same.

But at the same time, he can't say that he regrets saving Diana. Had he not jumped, in maybe he wouldn't have a terrible limp or a scarred chest, but she might be dead. How would he have gone back then? Was he to carry her corpse to camp for Lief to see, show him what his little sister had become because of Kosef's cowardice? Should he have instead buried her in the middle of the woods, then ran off never to be seen again? What pain would that have caused Lief, to know his sister and best friend were missing or perhaps even dead?

No. Kosef will never truly be able to regret jumping in. He would have been willing to die to protect Diana, that's what he'd been training for after all. 

Some soldiers do it to protect their country or their king, but Kosef bares the blade knowing he will be there to defend his friends and family when the time comes. That thought alone is all that keeps him motivated.

Max notes Kosef's lack of response, and turns away as if he's done something wrong. It takes a moment, before Kosef realizes that he had distracted himself. Perhaps today was simply not his day when it came to doing, well,  _anything._

"I don't regret it," Kosef says suddenly, drawing Max's eyes from the floor. "I saved my friend's life. If there was a way for me to have been able to, I don't know,  _save everyone,_ then I would have taken it. But if I went back again, I would do the same thing. I would protect her first and foremost."

Kosef feels proud of his answer, but the way Max stares makes him feel vulnerable. Quickly, he shifts his gaze away from the raven-hair and to passerby. A second later Max looks to the hands in his lap. With a murmur he adds, "Sorry."

Now it's Kosef's turn to stare. "What? Why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have asked." Max is awkwardly picking at his nails, too focused on them to notice Kosef's smile.

"It's alright, I needed to get it off my chest. It was nice."

Max nods, but the bizarre silence returns yet again. Kosef tries to distract himself by looking about the porch, eyeing its old yet freshly scrubbed wood, the door that looks as if it'd been here for centuries, and the window with curtains drawn closed. Then his eyes fall lower, past Max to the foot of his chair. There lies a book, cover an earthly green with a worn spine. He can barely read the title from where he sits.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing at the small book. Max stiffens before meeting his gaze and spotting the work at his feet.

"A book."

"...called?"

"It's a child's book. I don't know what it's called in Common."

"Oh." Kosef glances at the title again, thinking  _no wonder I couldn't read it_. "Well, what's it about?"

Max shifts in his seat and leans over, picking up the book. It's thick, seemingly hundreds of pages long. He can't imagine what might be stored away on those pages, stuffed within a child's tale. Evidently, a very big story. "It's about a knight," the boy begins, thumbing through the pages until he finds the one he likes. "A knight who kills a dragon simply because it's a dragon." He flips the book over, exposing the page to Kosef. It's a picture matching the story Max had just described, an armored warrior plunging his blade to the hilt within a dragon. The beast is made to look monstrous, cruel and bloodthirsty. But the way Max goes about recalling the story causes Kosef to wonder if that's really all there is to know.

"That's cruel."

"I know." He hands the book over, and Kosef begins to glance through the pages. Some are filled to the brink with text, others bare pictures. He's so enthralled by the book before him that the next comment practically goes over his head. When it finally registers, he assumes he heard wrong. Quietly, in little more than a whisper, Max adds, "And yet, some still consider Martin a hero."

Kosef looks up from the book and stares, confused. He's hoping for an addition, a response that clarifies the confusion, but Max provides none. As a result, the brunet returns the book to its owner and stands. "Well, I was about to go have lunch. Care to join me?" He offers his hand with a smile, and though Max seems to consider it he shakes his head.

"I can't" -- he glances back at his house -- "I can't. Sorry."

"I really would like to get to know you better, Max."

The boy looks back up at him, meeting his eyes. Confusion lies within his gaze, confusion and conflict, but it fades just as quickly as Kosef notices. "As I, but I have things to attend to. Maybe another day."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

Kosef smiles, dropping his hand and making his way down the steps. "I'll see you later, Max."

He walks off, walks and walks until he's in the mouth of the city and Max's house is no longer in sight. Then he takes the alternative route home, the one that prevents him from seeing any familiar faces, whether it be Max or Lief or even Diana. He sticks to the path, entering the noble quarters and then his abode. He grabs his training gear, sword and shield and the lightweight armor meant for sparring. Then he's off to his next destination: the training grounds. It's a much shorter walk than the former, and when he arrives he finds himself in the company of no one. Maester Mason is absent, leaving behind nothing more than a few hay-stuffed dummies to strike while in wait.

Kosef does exactly that, letting out all of his sour feelings with each strike. His blade connects, hit after hit, slicing cloth with the dulled edge. For a moment, the only sounds from within the room are those of exasperation and the clink of metal. Then the door opens, and Kosef startles, catching himself just before his idiocy becomes obvious.

"Oh, Kosef. I wasn't expecting you." He looks up to see the maester entering the room.

"My apologies, I was hoping to train a bit, perhaps spar."

Mason strokes his stubble. "Well that's convenient, I have someone who's looking for a partner."

At that moment, Kosef swore his heart stopped as Elliot entered the room.


End file.
